Grand Theft Madoka
by UnreactiveDynamite
Summary: Cinco años después de los eventos ocurridos en GTA III, Vice City, la llamada "24 Carat Gold City" ya no tiene al capo que la reinó en los años 80 y perdió su fama como paraíso del crimen. Diversas mafias tratan de controlarla, pero ninguna tiene lo necesario. Hasta que un día alguien escapa de prisión, y se enfrenta a un desafío que marcará su vida... Summary horrible (?). R&R!


**Grand Theft Madoka**

 _Por: Unreactive Dynamite_

Este crossover solo es la idea de alguien que ama tanto a GTA como a PMMM. Ante una publicación en facebook de una amiga surgió la pregunta: ¿cómo sería ver a las chicas moe —y lesbianas, but girls can't love girls LOL— en un universo criminal, bizarro —en el sentido inglés de la palabra— y polémico como el de Grand Theft Auto? Fue gracias a un par de amigos míos que tras breves demos y cortos escritos esto tomó riendas. A partir de ahora se convertirá en una historia, que al menos intentará ser entretenida y no perder mucho el hilo.

Esta historia va a tomar lugar en el Segundo Universo de Grand Theft Auto (que comprende los 6 juegos lanzados para PS2 y GBA: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) y comenzará cinco años después de los eventos ocurridos en Grand Theft Auto III. Solo aparecerán y/o se mencionarán a pocos de los personajes de estos juegos, e incluso algunos tendrán descendientes. Habrá OCs y menciones de figuras públicas pero eso ya se especificará. También rehíce el mapa de Vice City y agregué más barrios y zonas. Incluso inventé otras estaciones de radios con música adaptada al año 2006. Imágenes del mapa, dibujos de los OCs y las Playlists de las estaciones estarán disponibles próximamente. En cuanto a los personajes de PMMM, las chicas serán mayores de edad; nada más que decir.

 **Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica y sus personajes son propiedad de SHAFT, Aniplex, Gen Urobuchi y Akiyuki Shinbo. En cambio, la saga de juegos Grand Theft Auto y todo lo referente a ella —sus ciudades, sus productos, sus negocios y sus personajes— pertenece a Take-Two Interactive Software Inc. y a su casa Rockstar Games, así como a sus otras filiales desarrolladoras: Rockstar North, Rockstar Toronto, Rockstar Leeds, y Rockstar Lincoln respectivamente. Los OCs (personajes originales) me pertenecen; pero yo no me pongo en plan Anne Rice con la propiedad intelectual (¿?).**

Agradecimientos:

A CronosMu y a Flut, mis betas readers, por su apoyo, sus correciones y sus críticas —la playlist de Nefilheim habría sido imposible sin Cronos—. A Nefilim Sheol por su apoyo, gran paciencia e insistencia al querer leer esto; GTM no podría tener mejor fan. Al Adhairismo —no necesitan saber qué es eso (¿?)—. A un par de lunáticos que tienen un podcast muy bobo que me encanta, y a la gente que le gustaron los demos en Facebook. A mi playlist de iTunes. A todos esos litros de azúcar y maldad de Coca-Cola. A Nescafé. A Subway. A KFC. A la pizza de Price Costco. Al propranolol. Al naproxeno sódico. A Ébola-chan. Al chocolate Snickers y, antes de que esto luzca más como una lista de patrocinadores… a ti, si es que te atreves a leer esto :)

Vamos a comenzar, que esto va a ser largo. Y es apenas la introducción :'D

ADVERTENCIA: **Rating-R FOR RETARDS!**

No. Quiero decir **Rating-M FOR MATURE**. **Este fanfic** **contiene violencia, muertes, lenguaje soez, crimen, drogas, posiblemente sexo —tal vez… ni yo sé—, racismo, xenofobia, muchos estereotipos y tintes de incorrección política. Si usted es sensible a este material se le recomienda NO leerlo** ; **si lo hace es** **bajo su propio riesgo**. La persona detrás de esto solo planea disculparse por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar los capítulos; no porque el diálogo de un personaje sea tan políticamente incorrecto que raye en el mal gusto y ofenda a una minoría social o a alguien... aunque igual aceptará comentarios con todo el flaming posible dirigido a su persona. Si no le gusta lo que lee, la puerta siempre está abierta (?). **Cualquier mención de figuras públicas reales, productos y gags de la cultura pop de esos** **tiempos es mera coincidencia y no tiene fines lucrativos y/o publicitarios** **.** Asimismo no se promueve ni se incentiva la conducta delictiva en la sociedad, ni tampoco está a favor de dichos actos en la vida real. Se invita a la discreción y a ver esto como lo que es: un vil fanfic chusco.

* * *

 **Introduction: Welcome to America, Kaname-san!**

Año 2006.

 **Torrington** **, Liberty City.**

En Estados Unidos, _The Land of Freedom_ , cuando las personas organizan reuniones importantes de negocios, normalmente suelen hacerlo en restaurantes lujosos o en eventos deportivos. O eso es lo primero que nos viene a la cabeza. En realidad a veces estas suceden en lugares no tan sofisticados, aunque sí riesgosos: clubes nocturnos, bares; callejones, edificios abandonados y almacenes en distritos peligrosos; casas de apuestas, clubes de striptease, o hasta prostíbulos. Claro que no cualquiera negociaría en tan peculiares sitios. Se tiene que ser muy cauteloso, saber cómo engañar no solo a una esposa celosa sino también a la policía y a tus enemigos. Además, se debe evitar la atención de gente indeseable y peligrosa. Por supuesto; eso lo más preocupante… incluso si se es alguien de la misma calaña que ellos.

Y un Yakuza veterano, un kanbu como él lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Miki-san?

Quizás esa era la razón por la que Kaito Miki y su acompañante estaban sentados frente a frente en el bar de aquel casino, rodeados por el ruido de máquinas tragamonedas, ruletas girando, fichas moviéndose sobre mesas de juego, música elegante y el bullicio de los clientes.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kawashiro-san? —Volvió en sí, mirando al anciano. La barba de este le recordaba mucho a un tal Sr. Miyagi que salía en películas de karate.

—Estás distraído, Miki-san. ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo pensaba que tal vez deberíamos estar en un lugar más seguro para hablar —el kanbu se cruzó de brazos tenso—. Algo más... tranquilo.

—¿Hay otro lugar más seguro para nosotros en Liberty? —Su superior tomó entre sus manos una botella de sake—. Torrington es el único distrito en el que la Yakuza puede caminar por las calles sin ser amedrentada. Los demás barrios están llenos de italianos o chinos, y por fortuna el Kenji's Casino no ha cambiado de nombre ni de dueños aún.

—Me cuesta creer cómo es que llegamos a esta situación.

—Estamos casi en el fondo gracias a la estupidez de los Kasen —Kawashiro ingirió unos tragos de licor—. Fueron imprudentes y se lanzaron en una guerra contra el Cártel Colombiano a cuesta de todo.

En cierto modo, al capo menor le ofendía la forma en la que el viejo se refería a aquellos hermanos muertos, muy particularmente al que fue dueño del sitio en el que yacían.

—Al final el Cártel desapareció de Liberty.

—¿Y nosotros? Desde hace más de cuatro años no hemos podido recuperar nuestro poder aquí. Nuestras influencias son pocas, cada vez es más difícil encontrar gente leal, y lo peor: los enemigos que creíamos vencidos y a punto de desaparecer tiempo atrás se hicieron más fuertes.

—Por suerte los Leone y las Triadas están muy ocupados matándose entre ellos— el kanbu hizo una pausa—. En cuanto a los Hoods, los Yardies y los Forelli, estos siguen en sus barrios.

—¿Huh? Son viles carroñeros esperando a que alguno de los dos depredadores caiga muerto.

—No hay honor en esperar a que alguien más acabe con tu enemigo para poder arrebatarle algo que él nos quitó.

—Gane quien gane, Miki-san, nada honorable ni prometedor nos sucederá a nosotros si todo sigue así. Necesitamos… un cambio de horizontes.

—¿Cambio de horizontes, dice? —Kaito alzó una ceja, intrigado por la respuesta del viejo—. ¿Podría ser más específico con su idea?

—No es mi idea. Aunque es la razón por la que estoy aquí —escuchando a Kawashiro, recordó que este no había dejado Japón precisamente por placer. Siendo un anciano tradicionalista y contemporáneo a las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, no le agradaba tanto visitar los Estados Unidos.

El semblante del anciano se hizo más serio. Su mirada entrecerrada invitaba a Kaito Miki a ser como un ataúd; nadie más debía enterarse. Tras aceptar aquel pacto silencioso, el kanbu asintió con la cabeza y fue todo oídos.

—Nuestra excelencia, el Kumicho, se mostró ante nosotros —la voz de su superior bajó al punto de convertirse en un susurro. Kaito levantó las cejas ante la revelación.

Y no era para menos. El máximo jerarca, la cabeza de su organización nunca se mostraba en público. Ni quisiera los miembros de la Yakuza le veían, a excepción de los de mayor rango en la parte administrativa dentro del clan: los shingiin y los kaikei, quienes sostienen un juramento de lealtad para no revelar su identidad. Cosa extraña... Así había sido durante tres años, cuando el actual Oyabun reemplazó al anterior jefe, quien ahora jugaba poker con Marlon Brando, Dimebag Darrell y Satanás bajo tierra. Alrededor de este había un halo de misterio impenetrable. Absolutamente nadie sabía su nombre real, ni siquiera quiénes eran sus familiares. Sin embargo, pese a que muchos miembros —principalmente los que habitaban en Japón— sostenían rumores y también teorías descabelladas sobre la identidad del Kumicho, le profesaban un gran respeto; su mandato estaba siendo uno de los mejores en la historia del clan.

Observando el silencio del kanbu, Kawashiro prosiguió:

—Ha hecho algunos cambios adentro del clan. Y uno de ellos tiene que ver con este país.

—¿Así que al fin van a quitarnos todo el polvo y las telarañas que tenemos encima? —Kaito no pudo evitar ser mordaz.

—Designó a un nuevo Wakagashira, quien tiene planes de expansión en América —el mayor pasó por alto la respuesta, hablando con seriedad—. Su excelencia aprobó la iniciativa —el anciano recargó los codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos; lo más tenso en la conversación estaba por venir—: Durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, el Wakagashira y su familia llegarán a…

—¿Quién es? —Kaito le interrumpió, movido por curiosidad y por la lealtad que aún le quedaba hacia los Kasen. En sus ocho años de estadía en Liberty City, él había servido con honor y fervor a esa familia. Qué va, aun después de la muerte de Asuka Kasen, él seguía fiel a estos.

Lamentablemente la única heredera que podía ocupar el rango de su familia era más bien una jovencita inepta. Más interesada en pisar Estados Unidos por un concierto de los Backstreet Boys que por retomar los negocios consanguíneos.

Era necesario que la segunda persona al mando de la Yakuza proviniera de otra familia.

—Miki-san, eres un hombre muy leal; el mejor que los Kasen pudieron tener —pese a que sentía empatía y admiración por el kanbu, Kawashiro no dejó de mostrarse severo en su hablar—. Pero es tiempo de que entiendas que, más que servir a los Kasen todo estos años, en realidad serviste a la Yakuza. ¿A quién debes serle leal por encima de todo? Al final, la Yakuza es un gran grupo de familias. Todas interesadas en el bienestar de la organización.

—Eso lo sé —Kaito entrecerró los ojos, apretando los puños ocultos en su regazo—. Pero a pesar de los años, mi honor personal no me permite pensar en servir a otra familia…

—¿Tu honor personal? —el viejo dejó la seriedad, esperando a que el hombre frente a élse explicara mejor. Al no recibir respuesta, segundos más tarde suspiró. Masajeó sus sienes con una mano en tanto bebía de la botella de sake. El brebaje bajó por su garganta y exhaló, volviendo su atención hacia Kaito: _«¿Honor personal? ¡Tonterías! ¡América no hace más que pudrir a los japoneses!»,_ hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Ya había visto lo mismo en otras ocasiones: hombres disciplinados y comprometidos con su organización pasaban a ser pseudogangsters vanidosos con collares ridículos y enormes en sus cuellos; paranoicos e individualistas acérrimos que cambiaban la visión del nosotros por la del yo. Todos ellos solo eran leales a sí mismos, ya no a la Yakuza. Kaito Miki no era uno de esos casos, pero temía a que el orgullo de este lo llevara a convertirse en uno. Aunque su estancia en esta nación lo haya hecho pensar más en sí mismo, aún era japonés. Y para un japonés, su país, su comunidad y su familia eran más importantes…

Y sobre todo lo último.

—Tal vez lo correcto sería pensar más en el honor de tu propia familia, Miki-san —hizo énfasis al pronunciar su apellido.

—¿Mi familia?—Kaito dejó de ensimismarse y miró confundido a Kawashiro—. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

—Ahora más que nunca los Miki están obligados a apoyar, seguir y proteger al nuevo Wakagashira…

El kanbu estaba sumergiéndose más en un escrutinio sobre su familia y su vida antes de abandonar Japón. Le intrigaba lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Kawashiro sonrió. Pronto Kaito lo entendería todo.

—Porque él te conoce. Y me ordenó venir hasta América para saludar a su viejo amigo. Tomohisa Kaname siempre ha sido un hombre muy ocupado.

—¿Tomohisa… Kaname…? —recordar al dueño de aquel nombre ocasionó que se levantara de la silla y pusiera ambas manos en la mesa de forma abrupta—. ¿¡Eso quiere decir que…!?

—La familia Kaname será la encargada de expandir nuestro territorio en América —el anciano, más que sorprenderse por la reacción del kanbu, le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento de nuevo.

—No puedo creerlo… —Kaito obedeció, sonriendo. _«Ese desgraciado…»_ , aún recordaba a su entrañable amigo, casi su hermano, con quien había trabajado en Japón. La amistad entre ambos surgió de otra más estrecha. Desde la generación de sus bisabuelos, los Miki y los Kaname se habían convertido en familias muy cercanas. Cuando ambas familias se adentraron al mundo del crimen, su amistad se fortaleció, tanto que se convirtieron en las creadoras de los mejores equipos y duplas criminales para la Yakuza, lo que se transformó en tradición para ambos clanes. La fraternidad mutua era tan grande, que incluso cada familia tenía una frase para dar a lucir su amistad y confianza; ¿parecía bobería, no?

Como sea, Kaito Miki y Tomohisa Kaname habían sido el último equipo producido por ese lazo, y eran reconocidos por sus métodos y lo peligrosos que eran. O al menos así fue hasta que Kaito dejó Japón en 1998.

No había escuchado gran cosa de él durante ocho años… hasta ahora. Y de qué forma.

—Si él viene aquí y trae consigo más hombres —Kaito apretó los puños sobre la mesa—, más shatei y kyodai, entonces las cosas podrían cambiar aquí y…

—Nadie dijo que él vendría aquí —lo interrumpió el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Liberty City no es la ciudad que eligió su excelencia. Bajo su visión no es la indicada… —Kawashiro juntó manos en la mesa, masajeando con sus dedos los viejos cartílagos de sus nudillos.

—Pero es aquí dónde está la Yakuza. ¡Aquí llegamos primero! —el kanbu golpeó la mesa con el puño. ¿Hacer a un lado a Liberty City? Inaceptable.

—Y aquí también podrían destruirnos primero, Miki-san —el viejo sostuvo la botella de sake para que no se cayera. El hombre enfrente de él estaba perdiendo la calma, pero no le preocupaba—. El incendio del Dojo Hyaku hace tres semanas no solo fue una amenaza por parte de los Leone; fue una sentencia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no atentarían contra el Kenji's cuando noten que queremos volver al juego? ¿Qué te asegura que incluso no enviarían a un matón a asesinar a su excelencia en cuanto se enteren que estará aquí?

Así como el sake dentro de la botella, Kaito se quedó quieto, con una amarga frustración en la garganta.

—Y eso es únicamente hablando de los Leone. ¿Imaginas qué harían las Triadas?

Tampoco respondería a esa pregunta.

—No sé cuál es el grado de peligro que correríamos; pero si Yamazaki y yo juntamos a los demás…

—No. Acéptalo ya, Kaito Miki —Kawashiro suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Si no es Liberty, ¿entonces qué ciudad es? ¿Carcer City? ¿Las Venturas?

—¿Te agrada el sur de Estados Unidos, Miki-san?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Kawashiro-san? —Kaito estaba confundido. ¿A dónde quería llegar el anciano?—. Nunca he estado en el Sur; pero tengo una sobrina en Florida.

—Hay una ciudad en Florida conocida como "la ciudad de oro de veinticuatro quilates". O al menos así le decían en los años ochenta.

Incluso si nunca había estado allí, Kaito Miki sabía a qué ciudad se refería.

—¿...Vice City?

—Esa es la ciudad en la que se iniciará el plan —una vez dicho lo último, Kawashiro le dio un último sorbo al sake—. Esto dará marcha pronto. El Wakagashira y sus hijos tomarán un vuelo desde Osaka a Vice City con escala en Honolulu. Aproximadamente llegarán pasado mañana por la tarde. Ya hay miembros de la Yakuza en esa ciudad para llevar en marcha el plan. Ellos los esperarán en la residencia que se compró a su nombre.

—Mientras tanto Yamazaki, los otros y yo seguiremos solos aquí —a Kaito no le quedaba más que resignarse. Resistir en "El Peor Lugar de América".

—Si las cosas marchan bien, estarán así por poco tiempo; tal vez tres o cuatro meses —Kawashiro se puso de pie—. Solo mantengan los negocios que tenemos aquí y no se involucren en la guerra entre los Leone y las Triadas. Aunque… puede que si cooperas en algo, Tomohisa Kaname considere el ayudarlos más pronto… —por un instante, el anciano miró al kanbu, sonriéndole.

—¿Y cómo es que voy a cooperar? —Kaito le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—Haz que tu sobrina en Florida recoja a su excelencia y su familia en el Aeropuerto Internacional Escobar. Debe llevarlos a donde sea que esté su residencia.

—¿Y eso no lo podrían hacer los soldados que los recibirán allá?

—Es cierto que hay shatei y kyodai esperándolos allí; pero ninguno de ellos conoce a la perfección Vice City aún. Tu sobrina al vivir en Florida debe conocer mejor esa ciudad; será más fácil. Además, es de confianza por el simple hecho de tener tu apellido...

—Y no hay nada más confiable para un Kaname que un Miki… —el kanbu repitió aquella frase que tanto le gustaba no solo a su familia, sino incluso a otros de la Yakuza. Había dejado Japón y ya no había visto a su amigo criminal años atrás, pero al parecer aquella frase para demostrar su lazo de confianza familiar aún permeaba. Por mucha lealtad que tuviera hacia los Kasen. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir semejante patraña?—. Podría hacer algo; sin embargo, creo que ella no querría involucrarse en lo verdaderos motivos detrás de la mudanza de Tomohisa y su familia.

—No tiene que saber la verdadera razón. Inventa alguna mentira blanca. Basta con ese sencillo favor.

—…Hablaré con ella. Pero no te prometo nada —Kaito se levantó.

—Tengo fe en que lo lograrás, ya que el Wakagashira... no, Tomohisa confía en ti. Te lo digo como el Saiko-komon designado.

Ambos hombres se despidieron haciendo reverencia. Una vez Kawashiro comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del casino, Kaito Miki bufó:

 _«Saiko-komon, ¿ah? Así que ese es tu cargo ahora, viejo buitre… Por eso sabes demasiado.»_

No dijo más. Sacó su celular y buscó la agenda de contactos.

* * *

 **Downtown, Vice City.**

Ese mismo día en el lado sur del país alguien estaba frustrándose.

Piper Shunway presenció una injusticia en la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Vice City. No era abogada, ni mucho menos una juez; más bien trabajadora social. Aun así, pensaba que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podía ver que la sentencia que Rita Lewis había dictado en ese juicio oral era una patraña. Esa vieja bastarda, ¿cómo podía? Después de haber leído su informe de reinserción social. El informe que ella escribió a la perfección describiendo con gran detalle los progresos de la interna juzgada. Su interna, quien a pesar de cometer ciertas cosas, podía aspirar a salir de prisión por buena conducta. ¿Entonces por qué? ¡Carajo, ¿por qué?!

 _«"Serás transferida a la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth…"»_ , imitó la sentencia de la jueza con voz de idiota. _«Y permanecerás allí los años restantes de tu condena hasta que…»_

—¿Señorita Shunway? —una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

Estaba tan ensimismada en lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba afuera de la corte, frente a la furgoneta de prisión en la que había llegado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Piper se acomodó las gafas y miró al abogado de oficio.

Estaban acompañados por dos guardias de prisión, ambas mujeres, y por la interna. Una de las custodias subió en la parte delantera del vehículo, en tanto la otra forzaba a la presa a subir detrás.

—Debemos volver al reformatorio y preparar los trámites conforme a la sentencia. ¿Subirá usted adelante? —el hombre abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando una respuesta.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír al jurista: _«Trámites, trámites, trámites: son la única cosa que realmente te interesa. ¡Ella siempre te ha importado un bledo! ¡Reemplazo de pacotilla! ¡¿Pero qué puedo esperar de un abogado otorgado por el gobierno que…?!»_

—… ¿Señorita Shunway? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡Sí, e… estoy bien! —Piper volvió en sí y le sonrió nerviosa al abogado. Había apretado los puños a causa de su reproche mental y eso la avergonzó. Retrocedió unos pasos y observó de reojo la parte trasera de la furgoneta; debía hablar con la interna—: No se preocupe por mí. Iré en la parte trasera…

—Si usted lo dice —él notó algo extraño en la mujer, pero no dijo nada y subió al vehículo.

Piper se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. Subió detrás de la furgoneta y cerró las dos puertas. Y ahí estaba ella…

Se sentó al otro lado, frente a ella. El furgón arrancó con destino al Reformatorio Femenil Delphine LaLaurie, localizado al extremo suroeste de la ciudad. Observó a la interna y recordó la primera vez que la vio: aquellas dos trenzas que sujetaban su cabello negro, junto con los anteojos que portaba, la hicieron pensar que más bien debía estar en un hospital y no en un reformatorio; era demasiado frágil para una prisión. Claro que esa impresión se desvaneció una vez que fue conociendo cosas sobre ella: su pasado sin un padre y acompañado de una madre sumamente inestable; su detrimento académico y los problemas con otros; hasta su funesto padrastro y lo que él hizo. Lo que él y su madre hicieron para que ella cometiera los crímenes por los cuales perdió su libertad:

Amenaza de bomba y homicidio en segundo grado.

Fue sentenciada a pasar ocho años en prisión. Desde el inicio de su condena lo había hecho… medianamente bien; pese al abuso de otras internas mantuvo buena conducta con el fin de acortar su estancia en la cárcel. Al menos así fue a partir de que ella, mediante la concesión de un juez, ganara el juicio de emancipación contra su madre. Luchó por deshacerse del yugo de aquella mujer a la que odiaba tanto, a quien nunca vio como una madre sino como un monstruo. Y lo era; por ello Piper le había brindado su apoyo. Y aunque después de eso la joven había hecho algo "peculiar" en una pelea defendiéndose, Piper seguía creyendo en ella. En ella y en su progreso… los informes no mentían.

Pero al veredicto final de hoy eso le importó un comino.

 _«Hoy debieron haberte dejado libre, y lo sabes…»_ , fue lo que pensó cuando la joven de ojos púrpuras le devolvió la mirada. La mirada de alguien que oficialmente hoy cumplía otro año más de vida: veintidós años.

Sostuvieron el encuentro de sus pupilas uno segundos más, hasta que Piper rompió el silencio:

—No debiste ser sarcástica con lo de la amenaza de bomba, Homura.

—Solo fui sincera —la joven respondió con tranquilidad. Estaba esposada y vestía el uniforme anaranjado del reformatorio—. Tenía que decírselo. Si mi apellido no fuera Akemi, sino Mohamed o Hassan, la juez habría pensado que sí tengo nexos con terroristas.

—Debiste dejarla hablar y ya —Shunway cruzó los brazos—. Encima abriste tu boca en vano.

—¿Porque mi intento para hacer ver a Rita Lewis como una tonta no funcionó?

—No —Piper negó con la cabeza—. Porque es republicana —suspiró e hizo una pausa—. Estuvo a favor de la reelección de Bush, y ve detrás de cada inmigrante a un terrorista. Todos los republicanos son así.

—Te agradecería que no prejuzgaras a todos los republicanos. Tú, liberal… —no fue Homura, sino la guardia de prisión que estaba sentada al lado de la morena quien respondió indignada. Hasta ese entonces Piper había ignorado su presencia.

—Y yo te agradecería que dejaras de apuntarle a Homura con ese fusil —la aludida señaló el M16 que sostenía la otra mujer, que efectivamente amenazaba a la interna—. No puede herir a nadie.

—¿Y confiar en la demente que mordió a Dietrich Campbell y le arrancó la nariz? ¡Ni hablar! —la custodia aferró sus manos al arma.

—¡Campbell fue la que empezó todo! — Piper respondió. Ese fue el peculiar suceso, la última pelea que Homura tuvo con otras internas en los baños del reformatorio. Aquel día marcó la imagen de Homura para mal; tanto para la gran mayoría de las internas —quienes ya no querían ni acercársele— como para los guardias y el Director del lugar.

A Homura le llegaron a la mente imágenes de ese día: el puño de Dietrich en su cara, sus amigas idiotas pateándola en el suelo y sus anterior par de lentes rotos; la llave inglesa que el plomero había dejado en el baño y a la que aferró su mano para defenderse; Dietrich en el suelo y ella encima, forcejeando; y sus dientes clavándose en piel, desgarrando el tabique nasal, arrancando cartílago, piel y nervios, escupiéndolos. Eso no solo dejó a su agresora gritando y llorando de dolor, y a un puñado de chicas mirándole horrorizadas… sino también sangre en su boca. Asquerosa sangre en la boca. Sabor a ira.

Akemi relamió sus labios y reprimió una mueca de disgusto.

—Piper, déjalo ya —Homura miró a ambas mujeres, intentando calmarlas—. No pasa nada. Está bien.

La guardia y Piper voltearon hacia ella, se regresaron las miradas y no hablaron más durante el viaje.

La furgoneta llegó al Delphine LaLaurie poco después. Una vez ahí todos bajaron del vehículo. El abogado, con quien Piper aún seguía molesta, se fue a las oficinas de la dirección. Las guardias por su parte escoltaban a Homura hasta el área de mazmorras.

—Piper, ¿estás segura de que no tienes que ir a las oficinas? —la prisionera notó que Shunway estaba detrás de las guardias.

—¿A hacer qué?

—Cosas que tú haces… —estaba por detenerse, pero Homura sabía que si lo hacía acabaría siendo empujada por las custodias. Ese par de bull dogs con las que no quería problemas—. Tú sabes: hablar de tu informe, archivar mi historial, redactar más documentos y cosas así.

—Tendré tiempo para eso más tarde —siguió caminando detrás—. Por ahora solo quiero acompañarte hasta tu celda.

—Como quieras —la morena encogió los hombros.

—¡Camina, idiota! ¡No tenemos todo el día! —la guardia que había estado conduciendo en la furgoneta le dio un empujón en el hombro.

Entraron al Pabellón Paris, Sección Roja, Pasillo J. Pasillo que albergaba tanto a las presas tranquilas como a las problemáticas. Al adentrarse en el corredor, las reclusas de las celdas laterales la miraban. Muchas de ellas con las manos aferradas a las rejas. Algunas murmuraban con sus compañeras de celda; otras le lanzaban insultos y burlas demostrándole infamia. De alguna manera, todas ellas sabían que serían los últimos días de Homura Akemi en ese agujero. ¿A dónde iría a dar? No les importaba. Qué más daba. Lo que menos querían era seguirla viendo. Seguirle temiendo…

—¡Eh, zorra imbécil! ¿Al fin te largarás de aquí? —Missy Clagett, compañera de celda de Dietrich Campbell, y con delitos como robo a mano armada, allanamiento de morada, y daños a la propiedad privada en su historial, estaba gritándole desde su celda—. ¡Nos haces un favor yéndote a la mierda!

Las risas de algunas reclusas estallaron. Homura continuó andando con la vista enfrente hacia el final del pasillo. En la esquina izquierda estaba su celda.

—¡¿Me oíste, perra?! —la chica negra seguía jodiendo, tanto por la aprobación que sus ofensas recibían, como por el afán de echar bronca. Las harpías la vitoreaban.

—Aléjate de la celda, Missy. Para esto. —Habló nada más ni nada menos que Dietrich Campbell, quien yacía sentada en la litera de abajo y acariciaba nerviosa sus mechones de cabello rubio. Había sufrido un gran tormento desde esa pelea, y tras semanas de soportar rinoplastias, puntadas, vendajes, y una cara muy hinchada por los efectos de la anestesia, la última cosa que quería en la faz de la tierra era llamar la atención de la culpable de su suplicio.

No obstante, su primitiva compañera no iba a parar. Disfrutaba el circo.

Homura estaba cada vez más cerca de su celda. Más cerca de la infeliz a su derecha. Caminaba impertérrita.

 _«No eres sorda, Homura…»_ Piper contemplaba con angustia las espaldas de la joven. Un dejo de indignación crecía dentro de ella. Aquellas crueles mujeres insultando a la chica de ojos púrpuras, ¿cómo podían insultar a alguien como ellas? Y lo peor de todo: ¿cómo las guardias no movían un solo dedo? Ni siquiera para callar el ajetreo. ¿Era este lugar una asilo para reinsertar criminales a la sociedad, o era un criadero de seres infrahumanos? Era lo segundo, Shunway no dudaba de ello. Todos ahí estaban corrompidos. Todos, excepto la joven que pronto sería transferida a Cottonmouth, a otro criadero de monstruos. _«No pierdas, Homura. Ignóralas.»_

—¡Todas deseamos que te pudras! ¡Púdrete lo más lejos de aquí! ¡Ni las otras, Ni Dietrich ni yo te extrañare!

 _«Homura, sé fuerte y no caigas en_ … _»_

Missy bramó a todo pulmón exactamente cuando Akemi pasó enfrente de ella, y Piper rogó en su mente cuando perdió de vista la espalda cubierta por las trenzas. Ninguna de las dos terminó sus oraciones. ¿Por qué?

Las otras presas boquearon de sorpresa por ello.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —una tremenda fuerza sujetó a Missy por el cuello de su uniforme, atrayéndola hacia afuera de golpe, haciendo que su cara quedara entre los barrotes. Antes de que la ladrona pudiera decir más, se topó con un par de ojos púrpuras furibundos tras unas gafas.

Los mismos ojos que la miraron a ella y a otras con odio el día que Dietrich se quedó sin nariz.

Los mismos ojos que ahora mismo amenazaban con arrancarle algo más que eso.

Con todo y manos esposadas, no la dejaría ir.

—¡Détente, imbécil! —una de la dos guardias tomó a Homura por los hombros y aprisionó su cuello para alejarla. Antes de ser apartada de la chica negra, la empujó con violencia, haciéndola caer de nalgas al suelo tras las rejas.

Detrás de sus celdas algunas mujeres miraban boquiabiertas, mientras que otras balbuceaban idioteces.

—¡Basta ya! —la segunda custodia sacó su bastón extensible y golpeó las rejas de la celda de Clagett y Campbell. Se produjo un sonido agudo y profundo que hizo callar a todas. Acto seguido, con el mango del mismo artefacto, le asestó a Homura un golpe en el estómago.

Esta, ante el ataque, expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazando su abdomen.

—¡Homura! —Piper intentó acercarse a la prisionera pero la otra guardia la detuvo.

—¡Suficiente de esta mierda, ¿todas ustedes me han oído?! —la policía dio otro golpe contra las rejas, y las vibraciones agudas del metal aturdieron los oídos presentes una vez más.

Missy Clagett seguía en el suelo. Sus manos no dejaban de temblarle y su rostro redondo se había empapado de sudor. De miedo.

Dietrich ahora yacía de píe detrás de ella, sintiendo cómo el mismo terror de aquel día le recorría los nervios otra vez. Temió por la vida de su impertinente compañera de celda... y en ese instante temía por la suya.

—Ja… —Akemi recuperó el aliento como pudo, aún sujetando su abdomen debido al dolor. Miró a las dos presas, levantándose despacio. Su miraba conservaba destellos de ira, aunque en su mayoría denotaba arrogancia—.Vaya forma de despedirme de ustedes, ¿no creen?

Missy retrocedió como cangrejo hasta dar con las piernas de Dietrich, que estaba inmóvil como estatua. Ocurrió lo que menos quería: Homura la vio.

—Parece que ya no necesitas vendajes y has empezado a sanar, Campbell —los labios de Akemi se curvearon hacia arriba—. Siéndote sincera, pensé que tu cara quedaría como la de un muñeco de LEGO. Pero parece que no es así...

Alguien se atragantó en una de las celdas, conteniendo una carcajada.

—A… aléjate... —Dietrich retrocedió—. ¡Vete!

Ambas guardias tomaron a Homura de los brazos y estaban por llevarla a rastras, pero Akemi no se resistió y caminó con ellas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Con lo ocurrido, Piper quedó detrás y fue a alcanzarlas, no sin antes mirar al consternado par de presas unos segundos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la celda de Homura, una de las custodias le retiró a la prisionera las esposas, en tanto la otra abría la reja.

—¡Debes estar contenta, infeliz! ¡Ahora entra! —la segunda guardia empujó a la chica dentro de su mazmorra. Azotaron las verjas de acero, cerrándolas.

En el pasillo J volvía a reinar el silencio.

Las guardias se alejaron. Para cuando la trabajadora social estaba por llegar a la celda de Homura, una de ellas le advirtió:

—No estamos en el horario de visitas, ¿entiendes?

—No tardaré mucho —Piper las miró de reojo mientras se alejaban.

Entonces volvió su atención a la morena. Esta subía las escaleras de la litera. Se sentó en cuanto llegó a la cama de arriba; el beneficio de no tener compañera de celda. Palpaba con cuidado el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? —Piper se acercó hasta donde las rejas la dejaron.

—Duele como no tienes idea… —Homura recargó la espalda en la pared, quitándose las gafas—. Pero no es grave. Me han dado peores golpes.

Piper se limitó a observar cómo la chica de ojos púrpuras limpiaba sus gafas usando la blusa de su uniforme. Si bien la mujer conocía a Akemi desde que empezó su condena y se había ganado su confianza, a veces sentía que la joven no era del todo sincera, y por ello se reservaba algunas cosas.

—¿Estarás bien con todo esto… con ser transferida a una ciudad que no conoces? —las manos de Shunway se posaron en los barrotes.

—… —Homura dejó lo que estaba haciendo y giró su rostro hacia Piper—. Cottonmouth no está muy lejos de Vice City.

—¿Y… también estás bien con el hecho de que aún no serás libre? —sus ojos verdes se esforzaron en buscar indicios de malestar en ella.

—No —el saber que la trabajadora social se preocupaba por ella solía incomodarle; pero había aprendido a lidiar con ello—. Pero hay algo positivo en esto…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que cuando por fin sea libre, no estaré en la misma ciudad que _ella_ —el énfasis con el que Homura dijo ese pronombre parecía ordinario, pese a que detrás escondía mucho desprecio.

Piper sabía a quién se refería: a su madre.

—¿Crees que sería fácil encontrártela en una ciudad con más de dos millones de personas? —esperaba que surgiera el tema de su madre; aunque ahora no quería molestar a Homura—. Además, por lo que supe de _ella_ después de tu emancipación, viaja constantemente a la Costa Oeste. Pero mejor dejemos ese tema.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aun cuando respondió de forma monótona, la joven estaba bastante agradecida por su sugerencia.

—Te habrían dado la libertad si Andrew Keenlance siguiera siendo tu abogado defensor —Piper encajó el rostro entre los barrotes, como si quisiera golpear su frente contra un muro inexistente. Aquel hombre fue en un principio el abogado encargado del caso de Homura Akemi.

—Andrew Keenlance ahora es abono para el césped —Tomar unas tranquilas vacaciones en el estado de Liberty hace menos de dos años fue la última cosa que el susodicho hizo. Aún recordaba bien el día que el abogado se despidió de ella antes de ir al aeropuerto. Una semana después fue asesinado en Liberty City, y nadie supo quién fue responsable tanto de su muerte, como de la implantación del actual abogado de oficio de Homura—. Es inútil culpar a los muertos.

—No lo culpo a él. Culpo a Akamai —ese jurista mentecato, con un nombre de origen hawaiano que significa "inteligente". Shunway veía en eso una ironía—. Cómo sea… —suspiró y volvió su atención a la presa—. Ya que serás transferida, empacarán tus pertenencias y las llevarás contigo.

—Solo tengo prendas que dejaron de quedarme hace años —la joven estaba en el reformatorio desde los dieciséis años de edad—. Ya no me sirven.

—¿Y qué hay de tus cartas? Las que te escribió tu amiga por correspondencia.

—Es verdad —Homura fingió no darle mucha importancia a eso—. ¿Tendré que dártelas ahora?

—No, quizás más tarde, y no sería a mí. Una guardia vendrá a tu celda por ellas después. Te dirá la fecha y la hora de tu traslado y te indicará algunas reglas. Todo depende de cuándo sea.

—Ya veo…

—Estos son nuestros últimos momentos, Homura —las palabras de Piper tomaron por sorpresa a la prisionera. No pensaba que la trabajadora social se mostrara emocional.

—No estás siendo profesional, Piper… —Akemi ladeó la mirada.

—¿Profesional? No trabajo en esto para portarme como un robot y andar con traje por todas partes —Piper rio levemente—. Lo hago porque quiero ayudar a las personas, sin importar de dónde vengan o qué errores cometan.

—No deberías ser tan cursi en esto conmigo. Ni siquiera soy tu primer caso —justo cuando Homura creía que evitarían tocar aspectos emocionales hablando de su madre, este giro en la conversación por parte de Piper también podría resultar triste para ambas.

—Y es cierto, pero eres quien con he trabajado más años. Además, sí, he trabajado con más prisioneras, pero cada una de ustedes significa una experiencia única para mí. Tú no eres una excepción… —estaba siendo cada vez más difícil contenerse para ambas. Piper intentaba que sus ojos no se humedecieran y que sus labios no balbucearan disculpas; acabaría culpándose a sí misma por la sentencia de hoy. Porque su informe y su arduo trabajo no convencieron a una juez. Entretanto, Homura no quería que su estoicismo se rompiera. No frente a una de las poquísimas personas por las que sentía cariño, aunque no lo reconociera. Su mano derecha agarraba las sábanas de la cama, como si anclara su fortaleza emocional en ellas—. Y realmente te voy a extrañar…

—En Cottonmouth me asignarán a otro trabajador social… —la joven se mordió los labios, y finalmente volteó hacia la mujer afuera de la celda—. Pero… no se va a comparar contigo… —sin darse cuenta ya tenía un nudo en la garganta. Su boca torpe solo estaba abierta, robando aire en vano, intentando darle las gracias por todo y decirle que también la extrañaría.

Pero no lo hizo, ya que el sonido de un teléfono celular se lo impidió.

—No puede ser cierto —Piper sacó su aparato y lo abrió. Era un mensaje desde las oficinas de la prisión; debía presentarse allí de inmediato. _«Menudo momento eligen para querer verme, ¿ah?»,_ suspiró y observó a Homura, quien había bajado de la litera y estaba en medio de su celda—. Es de las oficinas. Creo que quieren que hable del juicio y el veredicto de Rita Lewis.

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Debías estar allá —Homura había recobrado su entereza y Shunway lo notó. No había ninguna señal de sollozo ni debilidad alguna en su voz.

—Ustedes tienen tan poca fe en mí… —la mujer sonrió y soltó los barrotes—. Pero no te preocupes; más tarde podrás despedirte de mí como Dios manda. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

La prisionera no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese último comentario.

—Como digas —asintió y desvió la mirada—. Esperaré las instrucciones del guardia.

—Sé que lo harás. Lo sé… Hasta entonces —Piper finalmente le dio la espalda, y haciendo un breve ademán de despedida, se alejó de su celda hasta dejar el pasillo.

Finalmente estaba sola. Homura suspiró.

 _«Por poco me vence»_ se acercó a la litera y tomó sus lentes de la cama de arriba. Una vez se los puso, se sentó en la cama de abajo y agarró la almohada, sacando de ella los sobres que contenían sus cartas.

Lo que más atesoraba de la otra persona a la que apreciaba.

Las sujetó con cuidado. El montón de cartas estaba ordenado: desde la primera que recibió hasta la más reciente. Hace tres años pensaba que escribirle a alguien de otro país por correspondencia tradicional con el fin de entablar una amistad era una idiotez. Incluso creía que era una burla. Sin embargo, la persona que le fue asignada en ese programa fue totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba: una chica sumamente amable, educada y dulce de Japón. Logró simpatizarle con el paso del tiempo, aun cuando las cartas tardaban más o menos una semana en llegar de un destino a otro. No era un engaño, dada la seriedad del programa y sus certificados. Aquella persona y Homura se hicieron amigas en menos de unos meses, pasando de hablar de las cosas culturales básicas de sus países a conversaciones más serias sobre lo que les frustraba de la vida, y sus planes a futuro.. Ella conocía todo lo relevante al caso de Akemi y tenía fe en su reinserción. Y no solo eso, también pensaba que podían conocerse en personal en cuanto la presa fuera libre…

En las últimas cartas lo anterior se convirtió en un pacto escrito. Homura le escribió sobre su posible salida de prisión por buena conducta, a lo que recibió como una respuesta una pregunta: "¿Entonces nos veremos algún día, Homura-chan?".

Y en el último carta que ella envió prometió que, aunque tuviese que trabajar como una esclava en Cluckin' Bell, Burger Shot o en The Well Stacked Pizza Co. ahorraría lo suficiente para comprar un boleto de avión a Tokio, y así poder ir a verla… nada podía salir mal.

Aquello ocurrió hace dos semanas. Tenía expectativas positiva en cuanto al resultado de su juicio. Hasta que llegó el día y…

¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo fue que el juicio no salió como esperaba? ¿Cómo fue el saber que pese a portarse bien aún tendría que pagar condena, y encima en la prisión de otra ciudad? ¿Cómo… cómo le diría a ella que no podría cumplir por ahora su promesa? Que tendría que esperar más tiempo. Dos malditos años...

Todas esas dudas rondaban en la mente de Homura. Muy en especial una, la única que esperaba que tuviera una respuesta positiva:

 _«¿Aún podremos escribirnos desde mi nueva celda en Cottonmouth?»_ hizo de tripas corazón para no arrugar con sus manos la última carta. Las micas de los anteojos tenían gotas de lágrimas. Reprimió los sollozos y volvió a quitarse los lentes; pero antes miró la hoja de papel. La metió en su sobre y la ordenó con las otras, guardándolas en la almohada.

Se recostó en la cama y limpió las lágrimas de sus anteojos.

 _«No debo preocuparme más. Por ahora solo me conformaré con saber que aún podré hablar contigo. Qué más da si mi sentencia dura un poco más…»._

Y eso era cierto.

Lo que Homura no sabía es que días después ni siquiera estaría en Cottonmouth para conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

¿Cuántos años tienen que pasar para que una ciudad cambie por completo? Debe necesitarse más de una vida para saberlo, o más específicamente observarlo. Tal vez los arquitectos y los ingenieros civiles tengan datos, fórmulas y teorías que puedan servirnos para obtener la respuesta. Así podríamos saber si la extensión territorial de la ciudad incrementó; si tiene nuevos barrios; si hay más edificios residenciales que rascacielos corporativos; o incluso cuáles barrios tienen menos tráfico vehicular.

Se necesitaría mucha información; pero ni toda ella sería capaz de definir con exactitud lo que una urbe representa, tanto para sus habitantes como para el mundo entero: desde la realeza en Europa, hasta los inmigrantes de Medio Oriente y Asia.

Y para muchas personas en este mundo, principalmente los hedonistas, una cosa estaba más que clara:

Vice City era el paraíso.

Un paraíso que emergió de los pantanos de Florida para convertirse en una metrópoli mejor conocida por sus playas. Las mejores de todo Estado Unidos.

En el Sur representa la capital de los negocios, de clubes nocturnos famosos y de mujeres muy atractivas. También es el refugio perfecto para los caribeños que huyen de esa aberración política simbolizada por una hoz y un martillo. A ellos, a sus habitantes y a sus turistas, Vice City les ofrecía los mejores lujos materiales al alcance de sus billeteras. Por supuesto, no todos podían acceder a eso, pero en esta noble ciudad tenían las oportunidades para conseguirlos.

Todo gracias a la libertad… y a sus dos cimientos principales:

La traición y el crimen.

Gracias a estos y al dominio de un capo italoamericano a partir de 1986, Vice City se mantuvo creciendo y atrayendo exorbitantes cantidades de dinero, al grado de extender sus fronteras hasta las costas de su estado. Actualmente contaba con veintiún distritos. Todos distribuidos en tres zonas: Vice City Beach Island, Vice City Mainland Island, y Vice City Shoreside. Entre las dos islas grandes estaban Prawn Island y Starfish Island. En la zona costera al suroeste había un pequeño pueblo llamado Palm Creek. A lo largo de toda la ciudad, la población pasó de ser un millón ochocientos mil a más de dos millones y medio de personas.

Considerando que todo lo anterior transcurrió en menos de veinte años, ¿por qué alguien no se interesaría en este lugar para hacer negocios?

Sobre todo porque hoy era un emporio criminal sin rey.

Hace dos años que Tommy Vercetti, el gran jefe criminal de Vice City, había muerto de un paro cardíaco. Con su deceso, no solo la organización criminal nombrada con su apellido vio el final de su reinado…

También atrajo a mafias foráneas.

Alguna mafia o cártel tenía que suplir su puesto y tomar el poder, ¿no? Acaparar parte de los tantos millones de dólares que mueven el narcotráfico, la falsificación y el lavado de dinero, el tráfico de inmigrantes, la prostitución, y otras actividades ilícitas a lo largo de "La Ciudad de Oro de Veinticuatro Quilates".

Y para alcanzar esa meta, la gran mayoría de las mafias se valdrían de sus mejores miembros: desde los estrategas puros hasta a los más violentos y sanguinarios.

Esa era una de las dos razones por las cuales la Yakuza envió a Kazuke Shinobu a Vice City.

Desde hacía una semana él y su sobrino, Yuuki Miyahoshi, habían llegado a esta ciudad junto con otros soldados más. La mayoría de ellos junto con su pariente eran simples shatei que no tenían ni un año de experiencia. Otros dos hombres eran kyodai. Kazuke ya no era un kyodai desde hace años, ahora más bien era un kanbu. El único con ese rango dentro del grupo.

—¿Tío Kazuke?

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuki? —ambos estaban dentro de un Banshee descapotable modelo 2004 de color verde. Él conducía, mientras su sobrino ocupaba el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Cuándo es que llegará el gran jefe a Vice City? —el chico aún no memorizaba bien los nombres de la jerarquía del clan.

—El _Wakagashira_ llegará en dos días. Tenemos dos días para completar nuestros deberes: yo para organizar a los grupos y reclutar a nuevos hombres; y tú para mejorar tus modales y llamar a tus superiores como es debido.

—Lo siento, tío. Tendré más cuidado —el joven se rascó la nuca por la pena. No quería cagarla más y mejor optó por mirar el paisaje del camino. El auto circulaba en la avenida principal que conectaba a cuatro de los seis distritos de la isla, la cual se ubica justo al lado del litoral. Salían de Ocean Beach y se dirigían hacia Vice Point, en el centro de la isla. Observó el paisaje a su lado: sol, arena, mar, palmeras y más vegetación costera que conjugaban un gran atractivo turístico. Algunas personas entraban y salían de los hoteles, así como otras disfrutaban de la playa o simplemente caminaban despreocupadas por las aceras. _«Este lugar es genial»_ el muchacho mostró una sonrisa producto de su ingenio ridículo—. Apuesto a que esta vista le gustaría a quien sea. Incluso al Wakagujira.

—...También a Sachiko y a Aoi les gustaría.

—¿Qué? —tan pronto escuchó lo anterior, Yuuki volteó hacia su tío. Aguardaba una reprimenda de parte del kanbu por no referirse correctamente al jefe de la Yakuza…

No que recordara a su hija y a su esposa fallecidas.

Kazuke se percató de que sus palabras lo habían traicionado.

—¿Tío Kazuke?... ¿Está todo bien? —el shatei se pasó una mano por la cabellera, ya que le preocupaban los pensamientos de su familiar.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde el incidente que le arrebató a Kazuke Shinobu lo que él más valoraba en su vida e hizo que esta tomara su rumbo actual. Nunca dedicó su tiempo a otras cosas que no fuesen la Yakuza y su familia, hasta que un día comenzó a jugar mahjong y a apostar. Desde el principio su suerte era como la de cualquiera; ni ganaba ni perdía demasiado. Tampoco se obsesionó con derrochar más de lo debido. Así había sido y en realidad no parecía un asunto serio. Pero en una noche acalorada la fortuna le sonrío y tuvo una racha increíble, en la que se llevó al menos unos cinco millones de yenes, dejando con los bolsillos vacíos a la gente equivocada: al tipo de mal perdedor que después se le da por desquitarse.

Su esposa con problemas cardíacos y su hija de diecisiete años jamás estuvieron en contra de su estilo de vida, y él hacía lo posible para mantenerlas apartadas de ese mundo. Se hizo un Yakuza porque quería darles lo mejor y lamentablemente esa era su única opción. Sin embargo, días después, al regresar del trabajo y ver su hogar sofocado por las llamas, junto a los bomberos que intentaban apagar el fuego y a vecinos siendo el público que fingía angustia, lo poco de él que no había sucumbido en la desesperación por dicha escena se preguntaba si Aoi y Sachiko estaban bien.

Si ellas sabían que él las amaba y que lo eran todo en su existir. Y si podían perdonarlo por haber cometido la estupidez de jugar y apostar...

Nunca pudo preguntarles eso y más. No mostró resentimiento alguno, ni le reprochó a Dios durante los ritos fúnebres. ¿Para qué culpar a una fuerza superior de algo que más bien era responsabilidad suya?

Lo que sí hizo posteriormente fue vengarse. Esto desde luego le trajo problemas con la mafia a la que pertenecían los infelices que mató. Las relaciones entre su organización y aquel clan no eran buenas, pero ninguna de las dos partes quería una guerra seria. Tras encuentros tensos y exigencias burdas del clan oriundo de Kioto para reparar su honor, la Yakuza optó por fingir la muerte del kanbu y reubicarlo. La había jodido y un grupo de cerdos lo querían muerto, pero era un buen soldado y un gran estratega. No podían perder a alguien así solo porque unos idiotas lo pedían, así que el nuevo Wakagashira convenció al Kumicho de trasladar a Kazuke a Estados Unidos para su nuevo plan de acción. Los tipejos de Kioto no tenían los recursos suficientes para darle caza ellos mismos si descubrían la verdad. Era una treta perfecta, ya que todos terminarían felices: el clan de Kioto, la Yakuza, y Kazuke. Este hasta podría comenzar una nueva vida y dejar el pasado atrás. ¿No?

En realidad era casi perfecto. De lejos él estaba feliz con este "borrón y cuenta nueva". Agradecido sí... al menos.

Pero esto no podía decírselo a cualquiera. ni siquiera a su sobrino.

—¿Le molesta algo, tío? —Abrir el corazón y mostrar emociones no era algo que Kazuke pudiera hacer. No después de que haber sufrido un arrebato tan grande.

—El sol... me molesta la luz del sol. Es demasiado fuerte —presionó el botón para subir el techo del coche.

—... —el joven se sintió conmovido y defraudado; su tío no confiaba lo suficiente en él para compartirle su dolor. El hombre al que más admiraba desde niño. ¿Qué debía hacer o decir? No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que seguirle el cuento—. Entiendo, tío...

El kanbu encendió la radio del auto. Y el sonido de una estación de salsa y jazz latino reemplazó al silencio incómodo por el bien de ambos.

Quince minutos después llegaron a Vice Point. Uno de los más grandes de toda Vice City, y uno de los más importantes a nivel económico y turístico. En él se encuentra el North Point Mall, el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. En cuanto al atractivo turístico, este se debe a la gran vista al mar y a la playa enorme que posee el barrio, además de contar con muchos hoteles de cinco estrellas y algunos sitios icónicos de la ciudad.

Kazuke aparcó el coche deportivo frente al Hotel WK Chariot, también llamado como Vice Point Langer. El hotel de lujo más grande del barrio desde hace más de veinte años.

—¿Tío, está seguro de que es aquí? —Yuuki asomó la cabeza por la ventana del auto, topándose con la vista de los treinta pisos del imponente edificio.

—Este es el lugar que indica la nota. ¿La traes? —el kanbu apagó la radio.

—A ver… —el joven se metió las manos en los bolsillos hasta sacar un papel con dobleces—. Aquí está —se la otorgó a su tío.

Este desdobló la nota, la cual decía lo siguiente:

" _Los veo mañana entre las 14:00 y las 17:00 hrs. detrás del Hotel WK Chariot en las áreas verdes._ _Ustedes obtienen información valiosa, y yo me hago de una amable suma de dinero. Aceptaré lo que su generosidad pueda ofrecerle a un tipo de azul, si saben a lo que me refiero..._

 _PD: Llevaré puestos el jersey y la gorra del equipo del fútbol local._

 _N.E.P."_

Esa fue la nota con la cual los contactó el informante de la Yakuza en el Departamento de Policía de Vice City. Un hombre que Tomohisa Kaname había conocido en Las Venturas años atrás y con quien mantenía buenos tratos; alguien dispuesto a beneficios extras, aunque vinieran de criminales. Cuándo el kanbu conversó por última vez con el Wakagashira y le mencionó su plan para reclutar a otros maleantes, este le habló del soplón y le dio información para comunicarse con él; le sería útil ahora y en el futuro. Su jefe consiguió convencerlo y más tarde lo contactó. Pero a pesar de acordar una reunión con él, Kazuke aún seguía desconfiando.

—Sí, este es el lugar. ¿Traes tu arma? —ahora el kanbu guardó la nota.

—Ah, la traigo aquí —Yuuki la palpó en el bolso de su saco.

—Recuerda que debes llevarla en la cintura al costado del cuerpo. Es problemático llevarla en un bolsillo. ¿Entendido? —Kazuke le mostró cómo llevaba una Beretta 92 a su flanco derecho.

—Entendido, tío —su sobrino imitó el ejemplo y colocó en el costado de su cintura su arma: una Desert Eagle.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron por uno de los lados del hotel. Siguieron el bulevar hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio, topándose con un área arbolada llena de palmeras, arbustos y algunos asientos. Más allá, yacía un muro de piedra no mayor de un metro que marcaba el comienzo de la playa y separaba ambos sitios, no obstante la valla tenía dos entradas para permitir a los transeúntes cruzar. En las áreas verdes había personas, al menos unas cien: algunos con ropa holgada, otros con trajes de baño; también había gente haciendo ejercicio y turistas distraídos con mapas y cámaras fotográficas. El kanbu y su sobrino vestían de traje y no parecían combinar mucho con el ambiente del sitio; igual no les importaba demasiado. Recorrieron algunos caminos no muy concurridos del área, esperando hallar sentado en algún banco de madera al hombre que los citó en ese lugar.

—Si recuerdo bien, el equipo local de fútbol se llama Mambas de Vice City, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, tiene razón, tío Kazuke. En el diario de la ciudad venían fotos del equipo y el estadio donde juegan.

—¿Cuáles son los colores del equipo?

—Morado y un amarillo extraño —Yuuki trató de recordar más detalles del folleto—. El casco que usan es de ese color. En la playera predomina el morado.

—Si lo que dices es correcto, creo que ya encontramos a nuestro objetivo —Kazuke se detuvo, cerrando el puño derecho y señalando discretamente con el dedo índice. Su sobrino observó hacia donde señalaba...

A menos de cincuenta metros y sentado en la banca de un camino solitario, yacía un hombre vestido de sandalias, bermudas holgadas, una playera de fútbol americano y una gorra de color amarillo cadmio. Las dos últimas prendas eran representativas del equipo de fútbol americano de Vice City.

—Vamos —Kazuke ordenó. Su sobrino caminó detrás de él.

Conforme daban más pasos, notaba más detalles en aquel hombre. Era delgado, castaño y de tez blanca, aunque se notaba que el sol ya había hecho mella en la piel de sus brazos. Su rostro era como un triángulo invertido y portaba unos lentes de sol, que se veían grandes comparados con sus pómulos. Portaba un folder amarillo en su regazo, y un Rolex Oyster Perpetual en la mano izquierda; en opinión del kanbu tal accesorio lo hacía verse presuntuoso. Pero había algo más, algo peculiar en su mandíbula: se movía, casi temblaba. No le daba buena espina. Si el tipo estaba nervioso a la espera de ambos significaba que no era policía sino un impostor; estaban yendo hacia una trampa. Apenas le cruzó esta idea por la mente buscó su arma, y estaba por tomarla del mango cuando escuchó un "¡Pop!" salir de la boca del hombre.

 _«¿Qué…?»_ aquello lo hizo parpadear varias veces y percatarse de una cosa.

Ya estaban frente a él.

Yuuki se detuvo a su lado, mirando a su tío en espera de que hablara. Él solo observaba la burbuja rosa que el sujeto creaba con su boca hasta agrandarla, como una pelota de baseball. La bomba de chicle explotó de nuevo y volvió a la boca de su creador. Fue entonces que notó a Kazuke y su sobrino:

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —tras interrogar a los dos hombres siguió masticando su chicle. Con él reprimía bien la sensación de mofa que le causaba ver sus vestimentas. En ese lugar no era común ver a personas de traje. Oficinistas y gente de negocios paseando por la playa era algo ridículo. En especial con casi treinta grados Celsius. No podían ser los Yakuza que esperaba... ¿O sí?

—Eh, pues… verá… —el joven shatei titubeó, retrocediendo un paso. Afortunadamente su tío intervino:

—¿Tú eres N.E.P.? —Kazuke dijo sin rodeos.

El hombre arqueó las cejas.

—...Puedo ser muchas cosas —se acomodó los lentes, mientras volvía a inflar otra bomba azucarada. Reventó y resguardó la goma de nuevo— Depende de quién pregunte.

El kanbu apretó los puños. Era obvio que el tipo ya sabía quiénes eran y para qué lo buscaban. ¿Quería divertirse? ¿Relajarse? Cualquiera que fuese la razón, era un fastidio—. ¿Le dice algo el nombre Tomohisa Kaname?

—... Conozco a muchos asiáticos —detuvo su masticar un instante, quitando el folder amarillo de su regazo, haciéndolo a un lado—. Pero ese nombre es fácil de recordar.

Se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo arrojó a los arbustos detrás de la banca. Carraspeó y se levantó con pereza.

—¿Ustedes los japoneses saludan diciendo _an-nyeong-ha-se-yo_?

Yuuki y Kazuke intercambiaron miradas. El primero por mera confusión ante la pregunta; el otro por consideración a su familiar: había encontrado a alguien más idiota que él.

—No, los coreanos son los que saludan así. Nosotros usamos _ohayo gozaimazu_ o _konnichiwa_ —el kanbu respondió en voz monótona, pese a que muy dentro de su consciencia ya estaba maldiciendo al hombre.

—Cómo sea. Chinos, coreanos, japoneses; me parecen iguales —el hombre respondió indiferente. Les extendió la mano con el reloj—: Soy N.E. Peyton, Jefe del Área de Archivos Criminalísticos y Bases de Datos del VCPD.

—¿N.E. Peyton? —el Yakuza más joven extendió su mano primero, confundido por las iniciales del policía.

—Así es. Llámenme Peyton, no necesitan saber más por ahora —Kazuke fue el siguiente en saludarle, y quien entendía más a fondo el porqué de la cautela del hombre.

—Entendemos. Yo soy Kazuke, y él es Yuuki —el kanbu los presentó a ambos.

—No hace falta. Su jefe me dijo sus nombres —Peyton encogió los hombros, indiferente, mientras buscaba otro sobre de goma de mascar en sus bolsillos—. Por cierto, hace un año visité el casino que ustedes tienen en Liberty City. Ahí sirven las mejores margaritas que he probado en toda mi vida. Pero necesitan mejor música en ese lugar. Ustedes saben: Elvis Presley, Kenny Rogers, o hasta Johnny Cash serían buenas opciones.

—… Lo tendremos en cuenta— en realidad a Kazuke le importaba una mierda si al tipo le gustaba o no un lugar que ni siquiera él había pisado, y que en cierta forma despreciaba a partir de su experiencia con las apuestas.

—También he tenido muy buena suerte ahí. Me gané al menos unos treinta grandes jugando Blackjack, con los que compré esto —el hombres mostró orgulloso el Rolex en su muñeca, antes de meterse una goma de mascar nueva a la boca.

Y lo que menos necesitaba era que ahora un policía corrupto le restregara su buena suerte como apostador en la cara.

—¿Podríamos pasar directamente a hacer el intercambio? —a pesar de querer sacar la pistola y dispararle al reloj de N.E. Peyton, el kanbu decidió ser diplomático y reprimir aquella idea.

Apenas Yuuki escuchó el tono con el que su tío pronunció lo último, supo que algo no le agradaba y estaba siendo muy, pero muy paciente.

—Así que eres un hombre directo, ¿ah? —el oficial parecía divertido con la pregunta, no tomándola en serio—. Eso me gusta; pero hay que tener discreción —sonrió ladinamente, antes de levantar el folder amarillo y ofrecérselo a los dos hombres.

Acto seguido, el kanbu y su sobrino intercambiaron miradas, siendo el mayor quien al final recibió la carpeta. La abrió y encontró lo que parecían ser expedientes judiciales con las fotos de algunos hombres.

—¿Qué es? —el shatei se acercó a mirar los papeles.

—Tu jefe me dijo que estás reclutando hombres —Peyton se cruzó de brazos mientras mascaba ruidosamente su chicle, observando a ambos hombres—. Pero en Vice City no es fácil que la escoria local confíe en sus "nuevos vecinos", tanto para negociar con ellos como para unírseles. A menos que ellos estén en deuda con ustedes debido a un favor...

—¿Y qué clase de favor podríamos hacerle nosotros a un montón de presidiarios? —Kazuke estaba hojeando los expedientes.

—Todos ellos tienen algo en común: serán transferidos a la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth. Su traslado se planeó hace una semana y será dentro de tres días. Saldrán de la Penitenciaría de Vice City antes de mediodía —masticó un poco, inflando una bomba de chicle hasta reventarla y guardarla en su boca—. Al final encontrarás una hoja con la foto de la furgoneta, su número de placa y otros datos.

Kazuke movió los últimos papeles y encontró la hoja de la que el policía hablaba.

—¿Está blindada, no es así? —el kanbu observó las fotografías del vehículo.

—No rebasa el blindaje nivel cuatro, así que no será un gran problema para algunas armas largas —el policía se acomodó las gafas, sonriendo.

—¿Será custodiada? ¿Por cuantos vehículos si es así? —Kazuke alzó su mirada hacia Peyton.

—Dos unidades con dos agentes cada una. Pero siempre asignan a los más idiotas cuando son misiones de custodia; excepto cuando se trata del presidente, del alcalde de la ciudad, o de un asesino en serie. El armamento más decente que tendrán serán Colt Pythons, y Berettas. En cuanto a la furgoneta… —Peyton contó dos con los dedos de una mano—. Los agentes adentro de ella portarán rifles M16.

—¿Y la ruta? ¿Por cuáles calles irán? —Kazuke le dio el folder a Yuuki, para que este lo viera más a detalle, sabiendo que tal vez no le serviría de mucho.

—Querrán evitar el tráfico vehicular a como dé lugar, así que no irán por Barrier Reef Avenue, que conecta a tres de los seis barrios de Vice City Shoreside. Posiblemente se dirijan al oeste y crucen el Voodoo Bridge, al suroeste de Hialeah, y a partir de ahí sigan por Altamar Gardens hasta salir a la Autopista del Condado de Vice-Dade y dejar la ciudad.

Yuuki miraba a los dos hombres hablar, un tanto confundido por las preguntas de su tío. Él solo sostenía el folder con los expedientes, ya que cuando intentó leerlos había tecnicismos legales que no comprendía. No quería sufrir un aneurisma y perder las pocas neuronas que creía tener.

Kazuke por su parte ya estaba ideando planes en su cabeza para emboscar la furgoneta. El oficial Peyton no había expresado de forma explícita lo que harían para liberar a aquellos presos, ni tampoco había dicho que los liberaran en sí, pero era más que obvio debajo de sus palabras lo que el hombre esperaba que hicieran. Tras escuchar con detalles sus respuestas supo que no podía ser una trampa; no obstante Kazuke aún sospechaba… ¿Cuáles era las intenciones de este hombre? ¿Por qué alguien de la policía en un puesto como el suyo querría sabotear al sistema penal, el cual estaba en cierta forma ligado a su labor? Sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero era algo que tenía saber para así confiar en él completamente.

Debía preguntárselo.

—Y bien, ¿tienen alguna otra duda? —en el instante que Peyton pronunció lo último. Tanto tío como sobrino se miraron, como quienes están pensando en lo mismo. El mayor asintió con la cabeza, dándola la señal a Yuuki para que él preguntara. Y así el joven lo hizo…

Sin embargo, no preguntó lo que esperaba:

—¿Podría hablarnos de los tipos en los expedientes? —al kanbu le entraron ganas de darse una palmada en la frente tan pronto escuchó la pregunta de su sobrino. La perspicacia no era un atributo genéticamente heredable al parecer.

—¿Hm? ¿Quieres saber quiénes son? —el oficial se acercó a Yuuki. Este abrió los expedientes y le mostró las hojas—. Son cuatro idiotas de perfil medianamente bajo. Solo dos de ellos han matado.

—Los buscarán, pero lo harán deliberadamente. ¿No es así? —Kazuke se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso dependerá del grado de violencia con el que "sean liberados" —Peyton hizo comillas con los dedos—. No es recomendable eliminar a algún agente; así además de buscar a los prófugos durante más tiempo, también les seguirían la pista a quienes los liberaron durante más tiempo.

—Habría que ser prudentes. Intimidantes, pero prudentes.

—Exacto —el policía sonrió, desviando sus ojos al primer expediente del folder. Reconoció la foto del criminal al instante—: Este es Ian Roabces.

Ambos criminales observaron la foto de un hombre de unos treinta y tres o treinta y cinco años, de rostro ancho y maxilar cuadrado, con tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. La complexión ancha de sus hombros y espaldas denotaba que era alto y robusto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —preguntó Yuuki.

—Posesión y tráfico de drogas tipo uno según la lista CDS: alucinógenos, heroína, y otras mierdas más. La vendía a gente del jet set mientras trabajaba como piloto para una agencia de aviones privados aquí. Volaba hacia Las Venturas, Los Santos, a Liberty City. En fin, a casi todo el país —hizo una pausa y escupió un gargajo hacia el césped, manteniendo su chicle entre las encías. Entonces prosiguió—: Él y su copiloto la cagaron al intentar venderle anfetaminas a un actor exdrogadicto y fueron detenidos. Iban a condenarlos a treinta años de cárcel a ambos pero su cómplice consiguió abogados e hizo que a Ian le imputaran más cargos que a él, y al final le dieron doce años de condena. Tiene cinco años que ocurrió esto, y al buen Ian le quedan unos treinta más de sentencia... Es una sabandija: tuvo suerte de que el FBI nunca le pusiera un ojo encima.

—Un exvendedor de drogas —Kazuke seguía de brazos cruzados—. No sé si es el tipo de hombre que a nuestra organización le agradaría reclutar.

—Sé que las apuestas y la falsificación son los fuertes de ustedes —Peyton cambió de hoja de expediente en el folder—, pero no está de más tener a gente que sepa de otros negocios. Esta ciudad brinda posibilidades para todo —el policía le sonrió, antes de ver el siguiente expediente.

—Tal vez... —el kanbu no dijo más.

—Este es el único matón de los cuatro —les mostró el segundo documento a los japoneses—: Juan Arnoldo DeMarco —la foto mostraba a un hombre moreno de unos veintiocho años con la mandíbula muy ancha, frente estrecha, pómulos angostos y barba muy corta. Sus ojos eran de color café, y su cabello era corto y rizado—. Su familia formaba parte de una pandilla de mexicanos que hace más de veinte años se desbarató. Mató a unas cinco lacras a cambio de dinero. E iba por su sexta víctima hace un año y medio pero lo atraparon en el acto; está condenado a cadena perpetua. Y le salió barata…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Yuuki le preguntó.

—Bueno, no puedes esperar a que condenen tan a la ligera a un chicano que, tras cargarse a un puñado de puertorriqueños y cubanos, intentó matar a un exsenador en su propia casa —Peyton hizo una pausa—. Supongo que fue así porque Abe Ronnie Saunders no es un hombre muy amado en la ciudad.

—Los hombres ultraconservadores ya no son muy bien vistos —Kazuke comentó, recordando ese nombre en las portadas de algunos diarios, e incluso en uno o dos programas de política en la televisión local que resaltaban las "radicales" opiniones del hombre de más de sesenta años de edad. A Kazuke nunca le interesó precisamente la política de su país. Mucho menos la americana.

—Sí. Pero son la clase de hombres que se necesitan más ahora _«siempre y cuando apoyen el alza de presupuesto para la policía»_ —el policía se guardó ese comentario extra. Así como al kanbu, a él le importaba una mierda: burros, elefantes y puercoespines. Todos podía ser corrompidos y eso era lo mejor: más dinero, más margaritas y más Rolex en las muñecas—. Bien, pasemos al siguiente. Hm... —Peyton observó el cuarto expediente: pertenecía a un japonés como este par de Yakuzas. Sus rasgos asiáticos, ojos cafés y su piel pálida eran lo más notorio de él, además de un rostro con frente y maxilar igual de estrechos, pómulos altos y mentó puntiagudo, unos bigotes cortos, y su total calvicie. Era más viejo de lo que aparentaba en la foto; tenía treinta y dos años de edad—: Este tipo nunca fue un criminal como tal. Kenshiro Inaba…

—Un japonés en la lista. Vaya —Yuuki estaba entre sorprendido y emocionado.

—Calma, Yuuki —compartir nacionalidad y raíces con un preso no era motivo de emoción y alegría según Kazuke—. ¿Por qué no era criminal?

—Entró hace seis años a América con sus papeles en regla y vivió tranquilo como cualquier residente. Incluso abrió un negocio: una tienda de mascotas en el North Point Mall —debido a que estaba hablando mucho, Peyton estaba comenzando a hartarse de su chicle—. Pero al hacerlo cometió un error. No fue evadir impuestos, sino negarse a pagar la cuota de piso… a nada más ni nada menos que a la Organización Criminal Vercetti.

—¿Se enfrentó a la mafia local más grande? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—Casi. No exactamente —el policía se deshizo de la goma de mascar de una vez por todas, arrojándola a los arbustos—. Digamos que después de recibir amenazas y ser extorsionado, él acudió a la policía para que lo ayudaran, cosa que obviamente no sirvió de nada —aquellas palabras viniendo de un oficial del VCPD sonaban con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Además del cinismo de Peyton, había otra razón detrás para ello—. Más tarde Vercetti mandó a dos matones, y estos no solo lo intimidaron, sino que incendiaron su tienda. Ya se imaginarán: un desastre. Montones de animales muertos y quemados a medias. Incluso el ayudante de la tienda salió herido. Cualquier otro locatario hubiera llorado y se habría largado a otra ciudad lo más pronto posible. Pero Kenshiro Inaba no lo hizo…

—Decidió vengarse —Kazuke añadió.

—Emboscó a los dos matones —Peyton respondió lacónicamente—. La policía lo atrapó al intentar tirar los cuerpos en un muelle al sur de Vice Point. Consiguió abogados y su caso llevó unos cuantos juicios. Hasta la embajada de Japón intentó interferir y pedir la extradición, pero nada funcionó: lo condenaron a sesenta y cinco años de prisión. De todos esos años apenas lleva cuatro.

—Si continua con vida dentro de prisión, quiere decir que Vercetti jamás tomó represalias contra él —Kazuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—En sus últimos años Vercetti se volvió blando —Peyton se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que movía el expediente atrás de los otros—. Algunos decían que se hizo así por estar cerca de la vejez. Otros porque se arrepentía de no haber tenido una familia y un hijo al cual dejarle su imperio; el tipo ni siquiera tuvo uno bastardo. Rameras que aseguraban tener un hijo de Vercetti nunca faltaron. Aunque cuando hicieron las pruebas de ADN y resultaron falsas, algunas de las supuestas madres acabaron dentro de bolsas de basura y otras siendo alimento para peces, mientras los niños fueron a parar a orfanatos. Don Tommy no se andaba con bromas en ese aspecto. Estuvo más preocupado por eso que por un calvo japonés que le ahorró dos salarios.

—Es difícil para algunos combinar el crimen con la familia. Cargar con ambas cosas… — Kazuke se dio cuenta de que su comentario no solo develaba la tragedia de Vercetti, sino también la tuya. Sus hombros se tensaron un instante y su sobrino giró la vista hacia él un momento.

—Tonterías. Vercetti pudo no tener familia, pero ahora que está muerto es como una leyenda. No, más que eso: un símbolo de esta ciudad —el policía no le dio importancia a aquella respuesta—. No cualquier matón podría sacrificar eso y más a cambio de crear un imperio y trascender la fama.

—Eso me queda muy claro —el kanbu respondió serio, no obstante sentía cierta indignación y molestia por las palabras de Peyton.

—Como sea —Peyton observó el último expediente. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de guasa—. Oh, este último podría ser el más indicado para ustedes…

Les mostró a Yuuki y a Kazuke el documento. Ambos hombres lo observaron.

—¿Marco Padilla? —el joven shatei leyó el nombre, observando en la fotografía a un muchacho. Sí, no un hombre sino a un muchacho de piel clara, cabello cobrizo y ojos cafés con un rostro largo: frente estrecha, pómulos altos con pecas y mentón estrecho pero alargado.

—No tiene ni veinticinco años —Kazuke analizó la apariencia del preso.

A Peyton le divertía tanto ver sus caras incrédulas:

—Venga, no porque Mark tenga pinta de capullo quiere decir que lo sea. Al menos no en su especialidad —Peyton suspiró suprimiendo sus ganas de reír—. Tiene carrera trunca de ingeniería en sistemas informáticos en la Universidad de Vice City. A mitad de la carrera le quitaron la beca con la que pagaba sus estudios, así que empezó a obtener dinero por medios que no eran precisamente empleos honestos. Se dedicó a robar y falsificar tarjetas de crédito. Incluso se las arregló para violar la seguridad de las bases de datos de algunos bancos por internet. Apenas con tarjetas de crédito falsas robó al menos unos veinte mil grandes. Fue entonces que Mark decidió ir a un nivel mayor: falsificar cheques bancarios. Pero cometió un error y descubrieron todos sus delitos. Lo sentenciaron a nueve años de prisión con derecho a fianza desde hace cuatro.

—¿Aun con derecho a fianza sigue en prisión? —Kazuke arqueó las cejas—. ¿No tenía buenas relaciones con su familia?

—Sus padres viven en Los Santos, y pese a que ambos trabajan, no podrían pagar sesenta mil dólares de fianza. Por eso Marco sigue en prisión —Peyton finalmente cerró el folder con los expedientes, y se lo ofreció al kanbu—. Aunque puede que no por mucho tiempo...

Kazuke captó la indirecta.

—Así que esto es todo —el kanbu sostuvo los archivos e introdujo las manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Yuuki al escuchar a su tío comprendió que aquella reunión estaba por finalizar.

—Solo he cumplido mi parte del trato —Peyton sonrió ladinamente, echando un vistazo a la hora en el Rolex de su muñeca.

—Y ahora es nuestro turno —Kazuke dio un paso adelante, sacando un fajo de billetes con la cara de Benjamin Franklin que sumaban un total de cinco mil dólares.

Tan pronto el agente observó el dinero, los ojos le brillaron un poco más de la cuenta. Kazuke lo notó, pero no dejaría el montón de billetes en sus manos tan fácilmente.

No al menos hasta saber sus intenciones ocultas.

Extendió la paga hacia Peyton, y este estaba por tomarla.

—Caballeros, ha sido todo un placer hacer negocios con ust…

Peyton no completó su frase cuando la mano del kanbu retrocedió, dejando los cinco mil grandes fuera de su alcance.

—¿Por qué quiere que hagamos esto? —Kazuke habló en voz baja pero firme, mientras escudriñaba el rostro del agente—. No lo tome a mal, simplemente procuro mucho los detalles. Llevo unos años en el mismo rango haciendo esto, y encuentro muy sencillo distinguir entre un mero intercambio de información y una invitación forzosa a dar un golpe.

Al mayor de los dos Yakuzas le pareció percibir que la vista de Peyton se nubló un instante. Mas no se detuvo:

—¿Existe alguna razón por la cual quiera sabotear una misión del VCPD? ¿Una misión de su propio bando? No pongo en duda la confianza que el Wakagashira tiene en usted, Señor Peyton —Kazuke hizo una pausa—. Pero no podemos "seguir sus sugerencias" así de fácil. Más sabiendo que la Yakuza se arriesga a estar en la mira de sus amigos, solo por emboscar una furgoneta con unos presos que podrían no valer los cinco mil dólares en mi mano… Tenemos mucho que perder y poco que ganar, a diferencia de usted.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, en los cuales Yuuki permaneció aturullado, el oficial Peyton rio por lo bajo.

—Realmente eres bueno —Peyton se cubrió el abdomen mientras seguía riendo. Tenía una forma extraña de reaccionar ante las sorpresas—. Tu jefe me lo había advertido pero no le creí —el hombre siguió carcajeando, mientras el kanbu arqueó las cejas observándolo. Al final con algo de esfuerzo contuvo su risa y resolló un par de veces—… En fin, voy a decirte la verdad, el porqué quiero que hagas todo esto.

—En cuanto lo explique todo, el dinero será suyo. Así que lo escucho, Señor Peyton —Kazuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Verás… Vice-Dade County a diferencia de otros condados de Florida está al mando de dos Sheriffs. Uno dirige el Departamento de Policía, mientras que el otro está al mando del Departamento de Corrección y Rehabilitación. Ambos cargos son importantes para la seguridad de Vice City, pero los dos Sheriffs actuales digamos que no tienen una relación muy buena —Peyton se acomodó los lentes de sol—. El Sheriff del VCCRD es Clyde Schmidt, y en el VCPD el Sheriff es Dick Lambert, mi jefe.

—¿Ellos qué tienen que ver en todo esto? _«Déjate de rodeos»_ —a Kazuke se le estaba terminando la paciencia; consideraba que el agente hablaba demasiado. A pesar de eso se mantuvo impasible.

—Bueno, mi jefe podrá tener mucho carácter y conocimiento, pero se quedó en el puesto que ocupa gracias al Señor Vercetti. Tan solo con sobornos se hizo de un penthouse en High Shell Beach, y no cualquier burócrata puede comprar propiedades en un barrio tan exclusivo —el policía se rascó la nuca—. Cómo sea. Clyde, el otro Sheriff, es amigo mío desde que éramos jóvenes. Y él piensa que… Lambert no tiene lo que se necesita para ser Sheriff…

—¿Solo el Señor Schmidt piensa eso?

—Vale, me atrapaste —Peyton alzó sus manos riendo. La mordacidad del kanbu le causaba más diversión que sorpresa—. Más gente adentro de la policía coincide con él. Si realmente queremos brindarle una mejor seguridad a nuestra ciudad, debemos deshacernos de cualquier cosa que nos vincule con Vercetti. Y también de los agentes que sean incapaces de hacer su trabajo y que no cooperen con el sistema correccional…

—Y déjame adivinar: la emboscada a una furgoneta que transporta prisioneros sería la excusa perfecta para que tu amigo culpe a tu jefe de lo ocurrido y exhiba sus faltas, cosa que dejaría mal parado a Dick Lambert.

—Exactamente —Peyton le sonrió.

Kazuke miró de arriba a abajo al policía. Definitivamente N.E. Peyton era el agente de la ley más desvergonzado y cínico que había conocido en toda su vida, pese a toparse en Japón con otros policías que deshonraban a su oficio.

Bah, tampoco es que Kazuke estuviera en posición de juzgarlos. Literalmente él formaba parte del bando de los malos.

Así que después de parar su conciencia en lo anterior, hizo una última pregunta:

—¿Si tu jefe dimitiera del cargo, tú te postularías a ser el nuevo Sheriff?

—Las cosas cambiarían… —Peyton, sonriendo, se ajustó la visera de la gorra—. El sistema correccional y la policía ya no estarían en conflicto, Vice City sería más segura para algunos, y podría facilitarle ciertas cosas a tu bando. Después de todo, yo también quiero una propiedad en High Shell Beach. No un penthouse, sino algo más sencillo.

—Entiendo… —Kazuke al final le extendió el fajo de billetes. Saber la verdad sobre las intenciones del agente no le había dejado más tranquilo como él pensaba, pero el japonés era un hombre de palabra.

Peyton por su parte agarró el dinero, guardándolo en los toscos bolsos de sus bermudas.

—Ahora sí puedo decirlo —se acercó, extendiendo su mano hacia los dos japoneses—: ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —no estaba siendo del todo honesto pero qué más daba.

Kazuke respondió al apretón de manos:

—También ha sido un placer, Señor Peyton. Seguiremos sus sugerencias —no le costó trabajo fingir ser sincero, aunque lo que sí se le dificultó fue el contener su repulsión por la mano del agente.

—Sí, sí, lo harán bien. Lo sé —replicó con prisa.

Cuando el kanbu y el policía dejaron de darse la mano, Yuuki, quien había presenciado todo lo anterior como un tarado, reaccionó y le estrechó la mano al agente.

—Gracias por todo, Señor.

Peyton dejó de estrechar la mano del joven shatei y se acomodó las gafas de sol, antes de darles la espalda:

—Bien, debo irme. No me dan muchos días libres en mi trabajo —sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de ellos a paso lento—. Ah, por cierto: ojalá a tu jefe le guste vivir en América.

Al verlo alejarse, Kazuke hizo una breve reverencia, cosa que también Yuuki imitó.

Tras incorporarse, el chico sonrió:

—El Señor Peyton me pareció un tipo simpático, tío —Yuuki observó al kanbu.

—Los tipos simpáticos no siempre son los más confiables, Yuuki —le respondió en tono serio, observando el folder en su mano. Aún no estaba del todo convencido de que los prisioneros a los cuales liberaría valieran el riesgo de confrontar a la policía por el deseo de poder de un agente codicioso y sinvergüenza. Quizás debía esperar a que el Wakagashira llegara a la ciudad y consultar su opinión al respecto. Sí, eso era lo más sensato.

Sin embargo tendría que esperar dos días para aquello. Tenía tiempo de sobra que podría emplear en organizar aquel descarado plan. Le gustara o no.

—Yuuki, volvamos a Ocean Beach. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer —Kazuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de las áreas verdes.

Su sobrino, una vez más despistado por el paisaje, reaccionó nervioso segundos más tarde:

—¡Espéreme, tío! —se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

* * *

 _Uh huh, this my shit_

 _All the girls stomp your feet like this_

 _A few times I've been around that track_

 _So it's not just gonna happen like that_

' _Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

 _I ain't no hollaback girl_

Los cortes comerciales en la radio terminaron y apareció la mismísima Gwen Stefani, quien a ritmo de marcha cantó la anterior estrofa de batalla épica en sus auriculares.

La mujer sonrió. ¿Estrofa de batalla épica? ¿Cómo podía alguien comparar la métrica y lírica de las óperas compuestas por Richard Wagner con los vulgares y banales coros de una cantante de pop? No lo sabía, y probablemente era estúpido, aunque en cierta forma el trasfondo de El Anillo del Nibelungo compartiera semejanzas con la vida de una porrista en la preparatoria.

Lo gracioso es que al pasar trotando al lado de un grupo de muchachas que escuchaban la misma estación en una radio portátil, comprobó que tal pensamiento no era tan ridículo.

Las chicas repetían el " _Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_ " con ánimo mientras estaban sentadas en una banca. Posiblemente se habían ido de pinta y estaban disfrutando de la tarde, hablando del video musical del momento en MTV, el chisme escolar de la semana, o de los chicos más guapos del laboratorio de química. Podía parecer tranquilo y cotidiano, pero la vida social dentro de la escuela era una guerra para la mayoría. Batallas crueles y trágicas en las que se valía hacer de todo para poseer un anillo de oro que no concebía dominación mundial sino popularidad... metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Afortunadamente ella había vivido esas batallas en su país natal y no en América.

Desde el año 2001 había llegado de Japón a Estados Unidos. ¿La razón? Estudiar periodismo en la Universidad de Vice City, para tener un panorama diferente y mejor en la vida. O esa fue la reflexión cursi que su madre le dio en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, hoy en día estaba agradecida por ello. Se había graduado con honores y ahora tenía un empleo que amaba, pese a que a veces la estresaba. Tanto ella como una gran amiga suya, quien también provenía de Japón y había estudiado la misma carrera que ella en el mismo lugar, eran las DJ y locutoras de FLASH FM, una de las estaciones de radio más populares de Vice City. Su horario de trabajo era nocturno, entretanto su amiga se encargaba de la programación vespertina.

Y de hecho, era a quien escuchaba en ese mismo instante:

 _[¡Estamos de vuelta en FLASH FM! La canción que acaban de escuchar es "Hollaback Girl" de Gwen Stefani. Esta canción me trae recuerdos de cuando cursaba la preparatoria. Y créanme, siempre te vas a topar con alguien que hable a tus espaldas y haga todo para manchar tu imagen; pueden hacerlo por envidia, por arrogancia o por inseguridad. Pero cuando eso pasa, está en nosotros la solución: séase ignorando a esas personas, o plantándoles cara. La ex integrante de No Doubt nos hace pensar en esto con un gran tema._ _Un buen hit para comenzar su carrera como solista, ¿no les parece?_

 _En fin, s_ _on las dos de la tarde con dieciséis minutos. Teléfonos en cabina al 301-0711 y al 321-0411. Solo aquí hallarán los hits del momento, y todo lo que los jóvenes quieren escuchar. Soy Hitomi Shizuki, sigan conmigo en FLASH FM…]_

Después de oír aquello no pudo evitar sonreír, tanto porque había concluido su rutina de correr seis kilómetros a lo largo de Washington Beach antes de tiempo, como porque a partir de hoy habría alguien más que escucharía a la otra conductora de FLASH FM.

Una amistad muy importante para las dos que llegaría hoy al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

 _«Me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado después de cinco años»_ , de solo pensar que volvería a ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia, a Sayaka Miki la embargaba la emoción.

—Mejor me guardo esto para cuando la tenga enfrente —estiró los brazos hacia arriba y hacia delante. Luego apagó la radio en su celular y le desconectó los audífonos. Después de guardar el aparato y los cables en el bolsillo, caminó hacia su vivienda en Ocean Beach.

Ocean Beach y Washington Beach estaban uno al lado del otro, y ambos constituían todo el lado sur de Vice City Beach Island, por ello cruzar de un barrio a otro era algo sencillo y no representaba un reto para cualquier transeúnte, mucho menos para Sayaka. La joven de cabellos azules incluso se desvió de su ruta habitual un poco, deteniéndose a comprar una botella de agua en una tienda cercana. Una vez satisfecha su sed retomó el camino a su hogar, el cual era un apartamento con jardín y cochera. Aun gozando de un buen sueldo, la chica de ojos azules sentía más agrado por los espacios modestos y no tan ostentosos. Por ello había elegido ese inmueble.

En cuanto llegó al edificio, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la entrada. Y antes de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, se dio cuenta de que algo rascaba la puerta del otro lado por debajo, a lo que ella reaccionó:

—Buster… —pese a estar sonriendo, Sayaka le habló con firmeza a lo que yacía al otro lado del umbral. Enseguida le respondieron con gimoteos y el sonido de pisadas pequeñas sobre el suelo, seguido de unos cuantos ladridos que parecían reproches. La joven soltó unas risitas pero chistó al instante—. ¡Hey no, basta! No te desesperes, ya voy a entrar.

Y eso hizo. Al abrir la puerta y meterse, la recibió un corgi blanco y negro con puntos atigrados en la cara que daba saltitos de alegría, ladraba aún más que antes y movía la cola con efusividad. Cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con el otro par de pupilas negras y redondas que se morían por su atención y por unas palmaditas, ella se puso en cuclillas.

—Ven acá —tan pronto como Sayaka abrió sus brazos, el can rechoncho de patas cortas se le abalanzó encima. Saliva y pelos se pegaban en su ropa de ejercicio mientras ella contenía el excesivo afecto de su gran amigo, el cual la había acompañado desde su primer año de ingreso en la universidad. En parte, gracias a Buster, el estrés que le generaba el trabajo era un sufrimiento más llevadero. Por lo anterior, la chica de cabello corto y azulado procuraba consentirlo con galletas y sacándolo a pasear cuando podía; su fiel mascota estaba acercándose a la madurez canina —equivalente a más o menos unos seis años humanos—, no obstante aún derrochaba mucha energía—. ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen perro?

Tras pasar un par de minutos más acariciando a Buster, Sayaka lo hizo a un lado despacio y se levantó. Fue al cuarto de servicio a quitarse la ropa de ejercicio, y luego se dirigió al baño a ducharse, no sin antes dejarle a Buster algún juguete para mantenerlo distraído. Así el corgi permaneció echado en el pasillo mordiendo un hueso de caucho que tenía premios ocultos; apenas y notó a su dueña salir del baño minutos después. La joven de ojos azules entró a su recámara, y salió vestida con sandalias, vaqueros ajustados y remera sin mangas debajo de una blusa blanca de botones abierta. Al ponerse el reloj en la muñeca observó la hora: las tres con doce. Debía recoger a su amiga y a su familia en el aeropuerto de la ciudad a las cuatro y media. No tenía más tiempo que perder, así que tomó el celular, la cartera y las llaves para salir. Pero antes…

—Buster —llamó al corgi y silbó, haciendo que el perro dejara su juguete y corriera hacia ella, dando saltos a su alrededor. Sayaka salió del apartamento junto con Buster, y ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta ir a la cochera. La locutora de radio poseía un Comet azul de cuatro puertas modelo 2004. Cuando se acercaron al coche, Sayaka subió al vehículo y abrió la puerta de pasajero, dejando que su acompañante subiera al asiento de un salto; el can estaba más que acostumbrado—. Vamos a ir al aeropuerto. Hoy llega a Vice City alguien especial —le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y encendió el auto.

Comenzó a conducir por Washington Beach hasta dejar el distrito y cruzar por el puente más cercano, que conectaba a Vice City Beach Island con Vice City Mainland Island. No había mucho tráfico, por lo que estaba de suerte. Sayaka sacó de la guantera unos lentes de aviador y se los puso; el sol de la tarde era un fastidio cuando ibas hacia el oeste. Buster posaba sus patas delanteras sobre la puerta de pasajero y asomaba la cabeza por la ventana del auto, sacando la lengua como cualquier perro.

Mientras conducía, la joven recordaba con exactitud las instrucciones que había recibido por teléfono. Su tío la había llamado hace dos días, cosa que era muy extraña. Aquel hombre que vivía en Liberty City solo la contactaba en dos ocasiones: su cumpleaños y Año Nuevo; era alguien serio y distante. No era algo precisamente malo, ya que ella sabía sobre el trabajo al cual el hermano de su padre se dedicaba, junto con otros más de la familia Miki y la familia de su mejor amiga. Y debido a que esos asuntos le desagradaban y no deseaba involucrarse, estaba cómoda con esa distancia. Así esas cosas no podrían afectar su estilo de vida honesto y correcto, totalmente distinto al que sus consanguíneos llevaban en nombre de una mafia. Cuando supo que su mejor amiga vendría con su familia a vivir en Vice City se emocionó por un lado; pero por el otro las sospechas emergieron como agua turbia respecto a lo que harían aquí. Su amiga y ella habían jurado desde niñas no meterse jamás en la tradición delictiva de sus dos familias. Aquel juramento era el segundo motivo por el que la joven de cabello azul había venido a Estados Unidos. Fue algo difícil en un principio aunque más tarde dio el resultado que esperaba. Sayaka era independiente, feliz, y libre de la influencia de su familia. ¿Pero... y su amiga? ¿Estaba bien? Al seguir en Japón tendría que haber sido mucho más complicado rechazar las costumbres de su familia, e imponer los deseos y la voluntad propia por encima de la expectativa familiar. ¿Qué tanto había luchado y resistido su amiga? ¿Había conseguido no involucrarse? ¿Pero… y si no era así?

Esa última pregunta le ocasionaba intranquilidad.

 _«Venga, Sayaka, no pienses así. Ella no viene aquí a sobornar casinos ni a traficar inmigrantes; viene a vivir con tranquilidad_ _como cualquiera_ _…»_ aferró sus manos al volante, como si así diera veracidad a su último pensamiento. Su concentración había estado dirigida a manejar entre los límites de Vice Port y Little Havana para llegar a su destino, cosa que la había ayudado a no dejar que el miedo y las sospechas la distrajeran frente al volante.

No obstante, ahora el Aeropuerto Internacional Escobar se alzaba en el horizonte y se hacía más grande conforme los kilómetros por hora descendían en el velocímetro del Comet. El reloj marcaba las cuatro con veinte minutos. Y en cuanto entró al estacionamiento del lugar, la joven de cabellos azules supo que ya no había marcha atrás…

Aparcó el coche, tomó un bloc de notas y un plumón de la guantera, y prosiguió a escribir en japonés una frase lo suficientemente grande para caber en una hoja. Arrancó la hoja del bloc y guardó lo utensilios de nuevo, para finalmente subir las ventanas del auto.

—Buster, sé un buen chico y quédate aquí —Sayaka acarició la cabeza del corgi, que estaba sentado jadeando. El perro ladró y se recostó en el asiento sin dejar de mirar a su dueña. La joven sonrió antes de dejar a su mascota y bajar del automóvil.

Entró a la terminal de pasajeros, que como de costumbre estaba atiborrada de gente, la mayoría de ellos turistas merodeando por tiendas de recuerdos y restaurantes. Debía esperar frente a la puerta de llegada, donde los recién llegados salían con sus equipajes después de pasar por la recepción y los controles aduaneros. Cuando Sayaka arribó en la sección, observó a pocas personas allí. Miró la hora: cuatro con treinta y cuatro. La hora de llegada del vuelo proveniente de Honolulú fue hace nueve minutos. Quizás su amiga y su familia tardarían más, no lo sabía con exactitud, sin embargo desdobló la hoja donde había escrito con anterioridad:" _Amerika he youkoso, Kaname-san!_ " (¡Bienvenido a América, Kaname-san!) era lo que decían. Sostuvo la nota entre sus manos y la mostró aunque aún no salieran viajeros de la puerta de llegada. Pero no fue así por mucho tiempo y comenzaron a salir personas. Algunas eran parejas, otros ejecutivos, e incluso otras más eran jóvenes estudiantes. Sayaka alzó más la hoja a medida que la gente salía, intentando reconocer a su amiga entre la multitud de las personas. Cuando él número de personas que aparecía aumentó la joven se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que…

—¿Sayaka-chan?

Apenas escuchó esa dulce voz, se giró hacia donde vino...

Sus ojos no lo podían creer. No daba crédito a cómo su amiga había cambiado a través de cinco años.

—¿Madoka?

La imagen de una chica de cabello rosado con un vestido blanco de botones rosas y zapatillas blancas llevando un maletín de mano apartó su atención de todo lo demás. Su piel era tersa y pálida como la nieve, sus pupilas encerradas entre irises rosados le dirigían la mirada con asombro y añoranza; su cabellera era un poco más larga de lo que Sayaka recordaba; y aunque era más baja de estatura que la joven de cabello azul, el cuerpo de Madoka expedía gracia, fragilidad y encanto. Por su parte, la chica de cabellos rosas también estaba escudriñando a la joven de ojos azules, asombrada de su cambio de apariencia.

Ambas dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros, y se acercaron hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, frente a frente:

—De verdad eres tú…

Se abrazaron la una a la otra con fuerza, ensimismadas en el cariño, los recuerdos y una sensación de acogimiento casi fraterno, abrasador y cálido; el combustible perfecto para reavivar una amistad que se había enfriado por la distancia y el tiempo.

—¡No puedo creerlo, solo mírate! —Sayaka se apartó un poco, aún sujetando los hombros de Madoka mientras sonreía—. Pensé que iba a encontrarme con una niña, pero en realidad estás… wow.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Sayaka-chan —la jovencita de cabellos rosados correspondió la sonrisa—. He escuchado tu voz y he visto fotos tuyas por correo, pero verte en persona es distinto —rio un poco, antes de ver su maletín de mano en el suelo; lo había soltado sin darse cuenta al abrazar a la otra chica.

—Ah, permíteme —la joven de ojos azules se agachó, levantó el maletín y se lo dio a Madoka. Después se percató de que un hombre y un niño se acercaban a su amiga por detrás. Reconoció al primero—: Es bueno volver a verlo, Señor Kaname.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Sayaka Miki —Tomohisa Kaname vestía de traje negro con camisa blanca, aunque no tenía una corbata puesta. La última vez que Sayaka lo había visto, hace más o menos seis años, el padre de Madoka usaba gafas; pero ahora sin ellas se veía distinto. Con un aire más serio… y un tanto intimidante.

El hombre dejó su equipaje y se acercó, ofreciéndole la mano para saludarla. Se estrecharon las manos mientras Madoka se hacía a un lado. La joven de cabellos azules se sintió un poco nerviosa por aquello, y pensaba el cuestionarse mentalmente por qué se sentía así; sin embargo Tomohisa la soltó en ese momento.

—Tatsuya, ven y saluda —el padre de Madoka se giró hacia el niño, a quien apenas Sayaka le había prestado atención: era el hermano menor de su mejor amiga. Ahora era un chico de once años de edad, que vestía pantalones, camisa de mangas largas holgada y tenis.

El jovencito sostenía una consola de videojuegos portátil, a la cual había dejado de prestarle atención para obedecer a su padre, acercándose tímidamente a extenderle la mano a Sayaka.

—Creo que la última vez que te vi tenías seis años. De verdad has crecido, Tatsuya —la mujer de cabellos azules le sonrió, estrechando la mano del chico.

—Supongo… —el chico de pelo castaño retorció la boca intentando sonreír. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la amiga de su hermana. Eso aunado al hecho de que estaba en otro país ahora mismo, no lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo que digamos.

Tomohisa dio una palmada afectuosa al hombro de su hijo una vez soltó a Sayaka, quien sonrió y volteó hacia Madoka:

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vice City los espera!

Salieron de la terminal. Sayaka los ayudaba a llevar una maleta de ruedas, guiándolos también hacia su vehículo en el estacionamiento.

—Tienes un lindo coche, Sayaka-chan.

—Gracias, aunque no es último modelo precisamente —Sayaka respondió al halago de su amiga, abriendo la cajuela del vehículo. En cuanto lo hizo, el guardián de cuatro patas dentro del auto reaccionó, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento de pasajero, mirando a su dueña y ladrando.

—Eso es… —Madoka se acercó a Sayaka, en tanto su padre y su hermano se asomaban para ver al perro.

—Ah, ese es Buster, mi mascota —la joven de cabellos azules respondió, observando al corgi de vuelta y sonriendo. El perro movió la cola, al mismo tiempo que investigaba con su mirada a las personas que acompañan a su dueña.

—¿No muerde, verdad? —la joven de ojos rosados se acercó más a su amiga, sintiéndose un poco asustada. Tatsuya también se veía nervioso.

—No, es un buen chico. Le vas a agradar, ya verás— Sayaka terminó de meter las maletas en la cajuela y la cerró.

Sayaka quitó los seguros del auto, dejando al padre de Madoka y a su hermano subir a los asientos traseros del auto. Por su parte, Madoka tomaba con incertidumbre la manija de la puerta de pasajero, donde estaba Buster.

—Venga. No te hará nada, mira— Sayaka silbó, y el corgi volteó hacia ella, antes de pasarse a la parte trasera, donde Tomohisa y Tatsuya estaban. Ambos pasajeros se inquietaron, aunque el perro fue amigable, al grado de oler la mano del chico y lamerla, antes de jadear y mirar al niño con curiosidad. Esto tranquilizó al padre y al hijo, y más a Madoka, quien al fin pudo introducirse en el coche, seguida de su amiga—: te lo dije.

Encendió el vehículo y el Comet dejó el Aeropuerto Internacional Escobar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que bajaran los vidrios del auto.

—Se siente mucho calor —el padre de Madoka se quitó el saco de su traje.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —Sayaka lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor un instante—. Aún no es verano. En verano la temperatura local se acerca a los noventa grados Fahrenheit. Y eso solo hablando del promedio; a veces la máxima es peor y se acerca a los cien grados.

—Eso rebasa los treinta y seis grados centígrados—Madoka agregó.

—Se acostumbrarán. Mientras tengan un buen sistema de aire acondicionado en casa, no tendrán de qué preocuparse —la joven de ojos azules estaba por encender la radio del automóvil, antes de percatarse de una cosa—. Ah, y por cierto, ¿cuál es el domicilio de la casa que compró para vivir aquí, Señor Kaname?

—Está en Vice City Beach Island, al norte. En un barrio llamado Lincoln Beach —Tomohisa sacó su billetera y buscó una nota, y al encontrarla se la extendió a su hija—. El domicilio exacto está escrito allí.

—Wow, ¿habla en serio? —la conductora arqueó las cejas sorprendida—. Lincoln Beach es uno de los mejores distritos de todo Vice City.

—¿Tú en dónde vives, Sayaka-chan? —le preguntó Madoka.

—En Ocean Beach, al sur. Estaremos en puntos opuestos de la misma isla, así que no será tan malo —Sayaka sonrió, antes de girar el volante del auto y adentrarse en Bayshore Avenue, la mayor arteria vial de toda Vice City Mainland Island. A partir de ahí manejó en dirección al norte, hacia Downtown.

El Comet atravesaba los límites entre Little Havana y Little San Juan. Los pasajeros observaban desde sus asientos el paisaje que les ofrecía la ciudad. Dos terceras partes de la gran avenida colindaban con el litoral de la isla al este, pero no había ni una sola playa; estas fueron cubiertas de concreto por completo hace muchos años, dejando solo un borde costero con muelles pequeños. No obstante, ese no era impedimento para poder admirar uno de los mayores encantos de Vice City: su mar.

Algunas lanchas y barcos pesqueros recorrían el agua dejando a su paso caminos de espuma, rayas blancas y efímeras en la piel azulada de un hermoso coloso. El azul cristalino parecía cobijar diamantes además de peces. La claridad y belleza de las aguas abrazaban a las islas vecinas como madre que arrulla a sus hijos. Mientras en el cielo, el sol y unas pocas nubes eran los invitados de honor en una fiesta que duraría pocas horas. Ante aquel escenario era imposible no experimentar fascinación y respeto.

Madoka Kaname conocía diferentes mares en su país, pero ninguno de ellos superaba el encanto y atractivo único de este paraíso. Su hermano Tatsuya también estaba maravillado, al grado de dejar de acariciar a Buster. Ambos hermanos se desilusionaron cuando la vista del mar fue reemplazada por la de grandes edificios: habían llegado a Downtown.

Sayaka notó su desencanto:

—Si amaron la vista del mar de esta isla, esperen a conocer Vice City Beach. Querrán ir a la playa seguido.

—No creo que a mi piel le guste mucho eso —Madoka sonrió nerviosa.

—Un bloqueador solar será todo lo que necesitarás —le respondió su amiga—. Se hará tu mejor amigo, y me cambiarás por él…

—Sayaka-chan, basta —Madoka soltó una risita.

El auto dejó Downtown y subió al puente vial que unía a Vice City Mainland con Prawn Island y con Vice City Beach. De nuevo podían admirar el mar caribeño. Durante el trayecto Sayaka les comentó breves datos curiosos —y banales— sobre esas partes de la ciudad: desde la reapertura del famoso estudio cinematográfico InterGlobal Films; de las carreras de motos y go-karts organizadas en playas de Vice Port; hasta el pequeño arrecife de coral ubicado al sur de Ocean Beach, cerca del Club Náutico. Así fue hasta que dejaron el distrito de Vice Point, y el auto entró a Lincoln Beach…

Donde literalmente la vivienda más humilde y sencilla era una country house de tres pisos con dieciséis habitaciones, una cancha de baloncesto detrás y un garaje para al menos dos vehículos… Todo lo demás eran residencias igual o un tanto más grandes sobre calles levemente inclinadas. Incluso había tres rascacielos, de los cuales uno tenía veinte pisos: todos ellos eran hoteles de cinco estrellas.

Era curioso que el barrio más pequeño de la isla en cuanto a superficie tuviera más valor y lujos que Washington Beach y Ocean Beach juntos. Aunque no podía esperarse más si era un barrio creado para los extranjeros adinerados que querían vivir en Vice City o simplemente vacacionar.

Avanzaron por tres calles más hacia el norte, en Walt Whitman Street, justo dónde estaban el hotel de veinte niveles y tres residencias más. Madoka le mostraba la nota a Sayaka, quien conducía lo suficientemente despacio para observar el número y también para llevar el auto por la pendiente.

—Es hasta la esquina —la joven siguió llevando al Comet hasta el final de la vía, hasta aparcarlo en la última vivienda de la calle.

Entonces todos salieron del vehículo…

—¿Esta es…? —Tatsuya farfulló.

—Se ve más grande de lo que parecía en las fotos que me enviaron —Tomohisa dijo despreocupado, tras volver a ponerse su saco y cerrarla puerta del auto. Se acercó a la reja metálica de la entrada para llamar al timbre.

Madoka, por su lado, contemplaba sin palabras una larga mansión blanca de dos pisos que ocupaba unos dos mil metros cuadrados de terrero… si no es que más.

—¿Papá?

—Ah, ¿dime, hija? —su padre volteó hacia ella antes de llamar al timbre.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto fue lo que gastaste… en todo esto?

El hombre frunció las cejas un momento, mas enseguida encogió los hombros, sonrió y respondió sin culpa:

—Lo suficiente, Madoka.

Madoka no pudo evitar sentirse descolocada, casi como si las palabras de su padre la hubieran abofeteado; todo este lujo era demasiado. Imaginó un comienzo normal como el que vive la gente común al mudarse a otra ciudad, no esto... pese a saber la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahora aquí.

En cuanto a Sayaka… ella se sintió todavía peor cuando escuchó aquella respuesta. No solo por pensar que esa mansión era al menos dos veces más grande que el lugar donde trabajaba, también porque avivaba la oscura corazonada que tuvo de camino al aeropuerto sobre la llegada de los Kaname a Vice City. Ni siquiera el propio Buster, quien estaba a su sus pies moviendo la cola, podía hacer algo al respecto para quitarle el peso de esa premonición.

Tras el llamado de Tomohisa Kaname al timbre, las rejas se abrieron automáticamente, recorriéndose para los recién llegados. Los recibieron cuatro hombres vestidos de traje azul, que había caminado hasta la entrada. Todos ellos dieron la típica reverencia nipona al detenerse frente al padre de Madoka y Tatsuya.

El Wakagashira ya estaba aquí:

— _Okaerinasai, Kaname-sama_ —(Bienvenido a casa, Señor Kaname) los cuatro hombres hablaron al unísono, cuan autómatas. Tomohisa los reconoció enseguida como shatei.

— _Arigatou gozaimasu_ —(Muchas gracias) el dueño de la mansión sonrió complacido por la bienvenida—. Han hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Dónde están los kyodai y el kanbu?

La joven de cabellos azules se tensó más al escuchar esos nombres jerárquicos. Sabía perfectamente qué significaban, cosa que de niña le causaba pavor y en este instante amenazaba con provocarle nauseas.

 _«¡Maldición!»_ se mordió el labio inferior. Mientras más tiempo permaneciera allí, menos fácil le sería reprimir su reacción. Intentó actuar natural, y tan pronto como pudo, abrió la cajuela de su auto y empezó a bajar el equipaje de los Kaname.

—¿Sayaka-chan?

Una pena que no pasase tan desapercibida del todo.

Madoka se le había acercado. Y le dirigía una mirada de preocupación.

 _«…No puede ser»_

Sayaka no podía responder. Permanecía estática, sosteniendo la última maleta entre sus manos, mirando el interior de la cajuela fijamente. No quería ser descubierta ni echarle sus emociones a nadie en cara…

Mucho menos a su mejor amiga. A quien posiblemente no tenía las manos sucias con el fango de ese pantano…

La chica de cabellos rosados no necesitó ni tres segundos para saber qué sucedía. Por lo que posó la mano sobre los nudillos de Sayaka y los estrujó un poco.

—Lamento esto, de verdad. Siento que esto sea... que esto _siga_ siendo así —susurró, mirándola con una mezcla extraña de culpa y compasión en sus ojos.

—Madoka, ¿tú has…? —Sayaka la miró a los ojos, preguntando en voz baja.

Madoka negó con la cabeza:

—Aún no. He hecho todo a mi alcance para no ceder a esto… pero…

—¿Ocurre algo?

Fue el padre de Madoka, quien volteando brevemente hacia ellas les heló la sangre. Él y los cuatro fanfarrones de traje.

Su hija juntó las manos y desvió la mirada, insegura y temerosa de que su padre sospechara de qué hablaban. Entretanto la joven de ojos azules dio un paso hacia atrás, a punto de ser presa del pánico.

Empero se le ocurrió algo:

—No pasa nada, Señor Kaname. Madoka y yo solo estábamos quedando para salir y reunirnos con Hitomi un día de estos —esbozó una sonrisa torpe, llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo nerviosa.

—Hm, ¿entonces no pasarás hoy a nuestra casa? —el rostro de Tomohisa con la anterior réplica se mostró relajado, si bien su tono de voz y su forma de preguntar hacían sentir a Sayaka lo contrario.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo —no cedió. Incluso mostró la muñeca donde tenía su reloj—. Son cuarto para las seis, y tengo poco más de una hora para… —mente y lengua hacían su máximo esfuerzo para lanzar un excusa, hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio a su perro—, para dejar a Buster en casa y comer algo. Sí… Lamento mucho no disponer de tiempo para conocer su hogar.

Luego de decir eso y mostrar su mejor sonrisa, aguardó a que posiblemente el señor Kaname ordenara a alguno de sus matones que la encerraran y así arruinar su vida.

Tuvo la dicha de que lo anterior solo se quedara en su imaginación.

—Comprendo, Sayaka-san —Tomohisa suspiró, y sonrió levemente, antes de indicarle a uno de los shatei que fuera por las maletas—.Es una pena, pero no hay ningún problema. Recuerda que las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para ti.

—Ah, claro. Gracias. Sí... De verdad lo aprecio —sonrió de nuevo y retrocedió otro paso, dejando con rapidez la maleta en las manos del malandrín al que se le encargó llevar el equipaje. El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas, pero entonces ella hizo reverencia y observó a Buster echando las orejas hacia atrás; debía irse ya si no quería que su perro terminara mordiendo al tipo y se fuera todo al diablo.

El Wakagashira asintió, volviendo a sus asuntos con los otros hombres. Por su parte Tatsuya se despidió moviendo la mano con timidez.

Sayaka cerró la cajuela del Comet y Madoka se hizo a un lado, pero antes de que se alejara más, Sayaka le tomó de una mano.

—Vendré a verte pronto. Te lo prometo… _«No te dejaré sola en esto»_ —miró a Madoka a los ojos con franqueza.

—Gracias, Sayaka-chan —Madoka sonrió, dando un leve apretón a la mano de la chica de cabello azul, antes de dejarla ir.

La perdurable amistad entre las dos las ayudaría a lidiar con esto. Y probablemente con más.

—Eh, Buster, muchacho, es hora de irnos —Sayaka silbó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del auto. El perro ladró obediente y subió antes que su dueña. Una vez los dos adentro, el motor del Comet bramó, y este dio la vuelta dejando sus huellas en la grava para bajar por la calle y alejarse.

Madoka Kaname no lo perdió de vista hasta que desapareció en otra calle.

En aquel momento todos entraron a la residencia. Y desde el umbral principal contemplaron el magnífico interior: dos salas grandes amuebladas con sofás lujosos, una delante de la otra. La segunda de ellas incluía un comedor. Ambas daban vista a un hermoso patio trasero con una alberca y sillas de playa. Aunque eso no era lo mejor…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Tatsuya se quedó pasmado al mirar que más allá de la alberca y el jardín no existían muros o rejas que resguardaran la mansión, sino que había arena y mar. Su hogar contaba con un espacio de playa privada. Exclusivamente para ellos.

El muchacho dejó su consola de videojuegos y corrió a través de las dos salas y el jardín, hasta que sus tenis pisaron la arena y se agachó a tocar la arena, tan suave y tan cálida. ¡Ni el mismo podía creerlo! Metió varias veces las manos entre la fina arena, alzándolas y viendo cómo la fina arena resbalaba entre sus dedos. Rio y se levantó.

—¡Ven, Madoka! —corrió casi dieciocho metros y se detuvo, observando cómo las olas tranquilamente tocaban la arena a poca distancia de él, yendo y regresando continuamente. Los sonidos de las olas, la brisa marina, y el canto de algunas aves formaban una sinfonía adormecedora que relajaban el corazón de cualquiera, excepto por los menores de edad.

Su hermana se acercó, sintiendo cómo la arena se metía en sus zapatos.

A pesar de que en un principio solo prestaba atención a su pequeño hermano, esta pasó al paisaje natural enfrente de ella. Rio bajito, pasando su mano por los cabellos que el viento mecía con suavidad al chocar contra su cara, mientras notaba que el cielo del horizonte se tornaba anaranjado. La playa estaba justo en el norte de la isla, lo que lo hacía un buen sitio para apreciar el amanecer y el ocaso.

—¿Eh, Madoka? ¿Qué es ese barco grande que está en el mar?—Tatsuya señaló algo al noroeste de la playa en la cual estaban.

—¿Hm? Eso es… —sus ojos rosas analizaron al extraño objeto que estaba flotando en el mar, a casi dos kilómetros de distancia de ellos. Era una embarcación muy grande—. No parece un yate. Debe ser un crucero.

—¿Un crucero? ¡Genial! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esté allí? ¿Crees que se aleje o se acerque más?

—Ahm, a decir verdad no sé qué responder… —Madoka le sonrió con cierta pena a su hermano.

En tanto el par de hermanos hablaban del navío y de otras cosas, su padre los vigilaba desde la segunda sala. Estaba rodeado por todos los soldados de la Yakuza, que habían esperado su llegada a Vice City.

En medio de sus soldados se encontraba Kazuke.

—Bienvenido a su residencia, Kaname-sama. Estábamos esperándolo —el kanbu hizo una reverencia, seguido de los otros hombres que le imitaron.

—Estoy agradecido —el Wakagashira asintió. Continuó mirando a sus hijos, estando con los brazos cruzados—. De verdad aprecio su lealtad y su disciplina —volteó hacia los Yakuza, repasando su mirada en cada uno de ellos—. Sin embargo, tanto ustedes como yo, sabemos que eso no será suficiente si de verdad queremos que esta ciudad sea nuestra.

—Efectivamente, Kaname-sama —le respondió Kazuke. A diferencia de otros miembros del clan, él estaba unos pasos más cerca del Wakagashira. El kanbu era más que consciente de que toda la responsabilidad que cargaba por encima de los shatei y los kyodai.

Aunque no contó con que los últimos avanzarían hasta estar a su altura y pronunciaran lo siguiente:

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, gran Wakagashira —Jun Daimon, un hombre de treinta años de casi un metro ochenta y bien parecido de cabello ondulado hasta los hombros fue el primer kyodai en hablar—. Hemos descubierto puntos de negocio potenciales en esta ciudad, así como otros negocios que pagarían por nuestra protección.

—Además en esta parte de la ciudad será fácil expandirnos —Tohru Ryuga, el otro kyodai, era más bien un hombre que apenas pasaba de medir un metro con sesenta, de cabello negro y corto, y con un rostro cuadrado que portaba una barba un tanto descuidada—. Las únicas pandillas en esta zona son un grupo de seguridad privada en Vice Point, unos colombianos en Washington Beach, y un puñado de italoamericanos en Prawn Island. Dos de ellos no son gran cosa.

Las palabras de ambos hombres captaron el interés de Tomohisa y le sacaron una sonrisa:

—Se nota que han hecho más que un buen trabajo, ustedes dos. No: todos aquí—el padre de Madoka caminó alrededor de la salida de la sala, hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás modulares—. Pero sé que no es todo lo que pueden hacer. Hay mucho camino que recorrer, y aún más en juego. Corríjanme si me equivoco.

—No se equivoca, en lo más mínimo —Kazuke negó con la cabeza—. Hemos organizado planes para llevar a cabo un golpe el día de mañana.

—¿Un golpe? —Tomohisa alzó la mirada con curiosidad hacía el kanbu—-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo nuestro contacto en la policía para hacerte idear un golpe, Shinobu-san?

—El agente Peyton tiene ideas extrañas y un tanto extremas sobre el reclutamiento de criminales. Con todo respeto —Kazuke recordó con cierto desagrado al oficial.

—¿Respeto? Shinobu-san…—hizo una pausa—, puedo ver en tus ojos que no te fías del todo de la propuesta del Señor Peyton.

—No confió en los beneficios que él dice que obtendremos si tenemos éxito—inquirió con modestia—. Espera a que embosquemos una furgoneta de la prisión para liberar a unos hombres que él asegura que nos serán útiles. Además de que intenta mover hilos dentro de su bando para destituir a uno de los sheriffs de la ciudad. A su jefe, si somos precisos.

—Parece algo sacado de un libro de locos. Casi una conspiración —Tomohisa sonrió divertido—. De cualquier forma, no me sorprende que aun tratándose de algo tan descabellado tengas el cerebro para diseñar los mejores planes para hacerle frente.

—Con el respeto que usted merece, Kaname-sama, está exaltándome demasiado.

—¿Eso crees? No es así. Piénsalo: cometiste errores que casi te cuestan la vida en Kioto, pero se te perdonó al grado de simular tu muerte y traerte hasta aquí… debido a ese talento—el Wakagashira entrelazó sus manos—. Para nosotros, Shinobu-san, eres lo que los occidentales llaman "capital intelectual". Una inversión.

Kazuke no expresó muestra de orgullo alguna y respondió con voz queda:

—Eso está por verse, Kaname-sama.

Que no expresara vanidad u orgullo alguno, no quería decir que no comía ansías por lo que pasaría mañana.

* * *

El gran día había llegado. Sus últimas horas en el Reformatorio Delphine LaLaurie fueron más tranquilas de lo que esperaba. Desde el recorrer el pasillo J por última vez vigilada por una agente, sin recibir ni una sola palabra por parte de las otras presas —por el incidente hace pocos días— y usar las regaderas de la prisión en solitario. Hasta disfrutar de su último almuerzo en el comedor de la prisión: puré de papa frío con tocino y vegetales procesados, acompañados de un vaso de agua y de gelatina. Todo lo anterior no se diferenciaba mucho de la rutina habitual que había seguido desde su entrada al lugar.

Posteriormente fue llevada a biblioteca del reformatorio a devolver unos libros que había pedido prestados. Después permaneció en el área de dirección firmando documentos y a la espera de recibir un paquete con sus pertenencias, el cual llevaría con ella durante su traslado. Tal vez un puñado de ropas viejas y de cartas no parecía peligroso, pero sería inspeccionado otra vez en la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth; así era la burocracia.

Y no quedaba otro remedio que someterse a esos trámites engorrosos. En especial cuando eres reclusa y esperas que el trabajador social o psicólogo a cargo de ti entregue evaluaciones finales y haga su trabajo: revisar y firmar malditos papeles.

Homura suspiró, estando sentada y esposada afuera de la dirección, mientras era supervisada por la misma guardia que desde la mañana la había acompañado.

Aunque había alguien más a su lado…

—Mientras más tiempo Shunway esté dentro de la dirección, mejor —Jonette Boothman, de origen británico, era una prisionera arrestada por posesión de drogas, robo y agresión agravada de veintiún años de edad. Estaba soplando de su cara los cabellos color rubio pálido de su fleco, y era vigilada por otra guardia—; no quiero ir a maldita clínica de mierda.

Akemi escuchó ese comentario, pasándolo por alto y mirando hacia el techo. Homura y Jonette tenían varias cosas en común; una de ellas es que tenían a Piper Shunway como trabajadora social asignada a sus casos.

Otra más, era que las respectivas celdas de cada una se ubicaban en el pasillo J, en la Sección Roja del Pabellón París.

Y quizás otro parentesco entre las dos menos importante era que ambas habían tenido problemas con sus correspondientes madres.

Y a pesar de que esas semejanzas no eran precisamente las mejores razones para que fuesen amigas, eran suficientes para que tuvieran conversaciones peculiares:

—¿Y bien? —Jonette suspiró, masajeándose las ojeras de la cara—. ¿Qué tal van tus últimas horas en este agujero?

—¿Qué tal va tu divorcio con Snowflame? —Homura desvió la mirada de Boothman.

—¡Jódete, Akemi! Yo pregunté primero —la inglesa rodó sus ojos azules con fastidio; cada que ella le preguntaba sobre algo mínimamente personal, Homura siempre le respondía con interrogantes relacionadas a su adicción a la cocaína para mofarse. Fuera de lo que Homura o cualquier otro pudiera pensar, a Jonette su problema con el polvo no le parecía una afectación seria, sino una ruta de escape que incluso la llenaba de orgullo—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es una mierda. Tengo que tolerar a un jodido terapeuta preguntándome estupideces y que cree que el polvo arruina mi vida. Y después otros tipos me hacen tomar pastillas; relajantes y demás… me hacen sentirme como basura.

—Suena a que te diviertes mucho. Más porque pasas tres días de la semana yendo a la clínica —sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Al menos en mi anterior condena no me forzaban a tomar este tratamiento de mierda —Jonette bufó, esta era su tercera vez dentro del Delphine LaLaurie cumpliendo condena—. Tu turno de responder, idiota.

—¿Por dónde comienzo? Hm...—Akemi intentó cruzarse de brazos, cosa que obviamente no podía hacer con las esposas—. Mis últimas horas… fueron más silenciosas de lo normal.

—¡Pfft! ¿Qué esperabas, genio? ¿Una despedida con pastel, gorritos del cumpleaños y una fiesta de té? —la británica reprimió una risotada—. Debes estar bromeando. Aunque... puede que cuando ya dejes esta pocilga, algunas prisioneras celebren. Nunca fuiste muy querida aquí.

—Nunca me importó mucho caer bien —rodó sus ojos color púrpura y encogió sus hombros, antes de hacer una breve pausa—: A decir verdad… esperaba alguna tontería por parte de Dietrich y Missy. Tú sabes, por lo del otro día.

—Oh, esas dos —Jonette reparó en lo sucedido hace tres días—. Fue gracioso. Casi se cagaron del miedo por el susto que les diste, y la burla hacia Dietrich relacionada con los LEGO fue genial.

—Sabía que nadie más en el pasillo ese día pudo reírse de semejante broma tan tonta —Homura meneó la cabeza, viendo cómo Boothman reía con su dentadura deteriorada. Ese chiste a su juicio no fue algo ingenioso—.Ni siquiera sé que estaba pensando en ese momento. Solo… quería que cerraran la boca.

—Las harpías se lo merecían, estaban jodiéndote. En especial la negra con su bocaza —la rubia subió los pies a la silla en la que estaba sentada.

—Pude haberlas ignorado —Akemi recargó la cabeza en la pared.

—Hiciste bien —le dio una respuesta lacónica—. ¿Sabes? Para lucir como toda una nerd que no rompe un plato, eres de cuidado.

—Lo único que quiero es estar en paz y pasar desapercibida. Lamentablemente siempre habrá un idiota que te fastidiará la vida sin importar tu apariencia —Homura se acomodó las gafas.

—Ni que lo digas —Jonette asintió—. No me sorprendería que unos días después de tu salida de aquí, esas dos y otras más vuelvan a actuar como las malditas putas arrogantes que eran antes de que les pusieras un alto. Al menos allá afuera no siempre toleras a cuanta zorra tenga Vice City; las drogas y el alcohol te ayudan a ignorarlas. Aquí en el Delphine LaLaurie, no puedes escapar de ellas y además hay zorras de sobra: las veinticuatro horas del día, y los siete días de la semana. Algunas traen el mismo uniforme que tú, y otras llevan placas de policía encima.

Por primera vez en todo el intercambio de palabras entre las presas, las guardias clavaron sus ojos como navajas en aquel par. En Jonette, más que nada.

Akemi lo intuyó. Esa boca tan honesta y tan floja de Boothman casi siempre la metía en líos. Un eficiente detonador de problemas. Y uno de los estragos por meterse talco casi rayando las sobredosis. En cuanto a lo que estaba por venir, lo había visto antes: bastaba echarles bronca a las guardias con unos tres o cuatro improperios para tenerlas más tarde golpeándote antes de arrastrarte a tu celda. Si corrías con suerte, tendrías contusiones que solo dejaban moretones y molestias por unos días. Pero si no, lo menos grave era perder algunos dientes y terminar con una porra metida en Dios sabe dónde; lo peor era acabar en una sala de emergencias. Por injusto que fuera, a veces denunciar dichas agresiones no solucionaba nada sino que las hacía repetirse y prolongarse. Debido a ello era mejor meterse en lío nada más con las prisioneras.

Dudaba mucho que Jonette lo rememorase, o que le importara siquiera. Aunque ir a una clínica la alejara del reformatorio unos ratos, no todo el tiempo podría salvarse de una lección para "corregir" su mal comportamiento.

Tenía que darle un ligero giro a la conversación:

—¿Y… entre las zorras de la ciudad incluyes a tu madre? —tremenda pregunta acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa, podía ser tomada como un insulto grave para cualquiera. Una de las dos guardias alzó las cejas ante las palabras de Homura, entretanto la otra la observaba a ella confundida. Pensaban que la flacucha cocainómana proveniente de Inglaterra se le lanzaría encima a la morena. Era de esperarse una pelea.

No unas carcajadas.

—Por supuesto que la incluyo —Jonette se abrazó el estómago después de estallar en risas, al grado de inclinarse y quedar recostada en el asiento a su lado—. Coño. Ocupa el primer lugar en el top de zorras de la ciudad. Es… es como la reina de la zorras.

—Ya veo—Homura la observó de reojo revolverse sobre los asientos. A la rubia le tomó dos minutos dejar de reír.

—Diablos… —Jonette se talló los ojos, relajándose despacio—. Es una estúpida —guardó silencio, mirando atentamente el suelo a medida que recordaba a la mujer que la trajo al mundo. La risa había dado paso a la pena y al enojo—. Quiero decir... de entre todos los hombres con los que puede revolcarse en esta ciudad, solo folla con escoria.

—…No creo que tenga mucha libertad de elegir a sus clientes, Jonette —siguió mirándola de reojo. No fue buena idea meter a su madre en la plática sabiendo que Mary Beth Boothman dejó de ser ama de casa para ser prostituta. Que había sido orillada a cambiar de estilo de vida debido a deudas y problemas económicos que llegaron después de que a Winston Boothman, Teniente del Ejército Británico y marido, lo matara una mina terrestre en Medio Oriente hacía cuatro años. La vida de madre e hija en Vice City se fue abajo en tan poco tiempo, lo que hizo que Jonette dejara la preparatoria, conociera a Blancanieves y se convirtiera en criminal.

—¡Por supuesto que la tiene! ¡Lo que la puta no tiene es cerebro suficiente para pensar en meterse a barrios que no estén llenos de inmigrantes!—las pupilas de Jonette se agrandaron más por el arranque de enojo—. No tuvo cerebro desde el comienzo… Se chaló. —Sus puños se cerraban en un intento por controlarse. Las imágenes transcurrían de manera fugaz dentro de su cabeza y quería detenerlas—. Se le zafaron los putos tornillos. A ella… y a mí también.

Homura no tenía palabras de consuelo para ofrecer, a pesar de que su empatía para la inglesa era mayor de lo que ella quería aceptar. En pocas ocasiones habían hablado sobre este tema tan escabroso desde la experiencia de las dos, haciendo que la incomodidad y el miedo a la incomprensión fueran menor conforme conversaban más. Homura conocía el porqué del desprecio de Jonette hacia su madre y viceversa; no para hacer del asunto una especie de concurso que premiaba a quién tuvo la peor madre, sino como una forma de reflexionar sobre sus situaciones y sus acciones en esas circunstancias. No era nada sencillo, en especial para Boothman con la adicción.

Y desde el punto de vista de Akemi, probablemente el tratamiento en la clínica no era tan malo. Surtiría efecto con el tiempo:

—Al menos ya aceptas que no solo tu madre tiene problemas —Homura sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Crees que estoy tan jodida como mi madre? —la reacción de Jonette hizo que Homura perdiera la fe en su pensamiento anterior—. ¡Para empezar, jamás me quedaría sola en compañía de un cubano al que le dicen "El Trípode" a cambio de dinero!

—Si no lo harías por dinero, ¿lo harías por cocaína? —la prisionera de ojos púrpuras le espetó.

—…Nunca se me había cruzado por la mente semejante idea —con dejo de vergüenza la rubia se llevó una mano a la barbilla meditando más lo último; más pronto que nada sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad—. No, ni hablar. Prefiero hacerme de pasta robando billeteras y bolsos de gente idiota y despistada. No es nada complicado.

—Lo que tú digas, Robin Hood. Lo que tú digas —Homura suspiró cansinamente.

—Este par me repugna —una de las dos guardias le murmuró en voz alta a su compañera, quien asintió con una expresión de aversión.

Las dos presas la escucharon. Homura lo tomó como un intento patético de provocarlas; no obstante, Boothman si había mordido el anzuelo y estaba poniéndose de pie:

—Ay, qué mal. Porque me tiene sin cuidado la opinión de una… —la rubia iba a plantarse frente a las dos agentes.

—Jonette, no se te ocurra—Akemi reaccionó y buscó interponerse. Las dos custodias ya sostenían sus garretes y disfrutarían lo que estaba por venir.

Para su desgracia, las puertas de la Dirección se abrieron. Y Piper Shunway salió en compañía de dos personas más.

Reclusas y policías se quedaron como piedra.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —un hombre que portaba bata blanca preguntó, mientras él, Piper y el abogado de Homura contemplaban confundidos.

—Nada, Doctor Shipman —una de las guardias respondió nerviosa, antes de que ambas abrieran paso al nuevo grupo y retomaron sus posiciones—. No hay ningún problema.

Homura y Jonette hicieron lo propio y volvieron a sentarse.

—Diablos… —Jonette maldijo con un tono de voz apenas audible.

La morena volteó hacia ella frunciendo el ceño, y estaba a punto de recriminarle cuando…

—Chicas, lamento la tardanza—Piper y Akamai se acercaron a las dos jóvenes—. Tuvimos que firmar más reportes de lo pensado. El Doctor Shipman adjuntó todo tu historial médico al expediente que será enviado a Cottonmouth, Homura.

La mujer de cabello castaño observó a Akemi detenidamente. Repitió lo mismo con Jonette.

—Está bien, Piper. No hay problema —negó con la cabeza levemente, al mismo tiempo que recobraba su seriedad habitual. Casi la descubrían metida en un embrollo causado por la rubia; la jodida cocaína le quitó toda capacidad de autocontrol y por eso respondía como animal a la menor provocación.

Y asimismo la convertía en un libro más abierto.

—¿…Está todo bien? —el jurista también las observó.

—Claro que estamos bien, Señor Peleka…Pele… Pekelo —Boothman masculló sonriendo, confiando en haber pronunciado bien su apellido. No era su culpa desconocer casi todo lo proveniente de Hawaii, a excepción de Lilo & Stitch y la pizza hawaiana... según ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, dejen de fingir… —Shunway suspiró exasperada—. Las conozco bien a las dos.

La trabajadora social se adelantó más y tomó por sorpresa a Jonette, pellizcándole una mejilla.

—¡Auch! —soltó un alarido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza hasta que Piper le quitó la mano de encima—. ¿¡Por qué!?

—Escuché con qué palabras te referías a tu madre gritando hace un rato, jovencita —sus ojos verdes mostraban indignación y severidad con la británica.

—¡Agh, pero es verdad! No es para tanto—Jonette se tocó el cachete magullado, sin atreverse a mirar a Shunway.

—Óyeme bien: por mucho desagrado que sientas hacia tu madre, esa no es forma de llamarla. ¿Entiendes? —Piper posó las manos sobre las caderas—. Las dos lo saben.

—No me incluyas en el regaño, por favor —Homura rodó los ojos.

—¡Vale, Piper! !Ya, ya entendí! —Jonette al fin miró a Shunway a la cara con pena y arrepentimiento.

—Eso espero —la mujer suspiró. Sacó su celular y miró la hora: las once de la mañana. Piper y el Doctor Shipman debían llevar a Jonette a la clínica a recibir su tratamiento y estar allí antes de mediodía. En cuanto a Homura, la hora asignada para su traslado a la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth era las doce con quince.

—Debo volver a mi oficina, Señorita Shunway, Doctor Shipman —el jurista les sonrió, antes de acercarse a Homura y extenderle la mano.

La presa le devolvió el gesto.

—Le deseo muy buena suerte, Señorita Akemi —el hombre se despidió con un apretón de manos sincero.

—Gracias, Señor Pekelo. Por los buenos deseos, y por todo —le sonrió débilmente. Aunque no lo dijera, deseaba que en Cottonmouth le asignaran un mejor abogado. Si es que volvía a necesitar de uno.

En cuanto el hombre se alejó, el médico consultó su reloj:

—Llegaremos tarde a la clínica si no nos vamos en diez minutos —sus palabras hicieron que Jonette torciera su boca en un gesto de desprecio, negándose a aceptar su desgracia. Shipman no le prestaba atención a ella, sino a Piper.

Y la mujer tenía su atención enfocada en Homura…

Le quedaba poco tiempo aquí, y debía despedirse de ella.

Era chistoso: días antes le había asegurado que se despedirían como Dios manda, de forma memorable y correcta… Y ahora que el momento estaba por llegar, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle exactamente.

Los ojos púrpuras se toparon con ella. No necesitaron inspeccionarle demasiado para darse cuenta de la situación. Dejó la comodidad del asiento y la miró de frente:

—¿Acaso… necesitas escribir un reporte para decirme adiós? —la voz cordial y algo sarcástica de la morena la sorprendió un poco. Igualmente la hizo cavilar, porque no esperaba que la joven hosca y seria con la que trabajó tantos años blandeara su actitud sin desmoronarse.

No era momento para montar un drama y derramar lágrimas, ni tampoco para valerse de muchas palabras.

Un abrazo podía ser más que suficiente…

Se le acercó, disponiéndose a rodearla con sus brazos. Pero antes...

—Espera —Homura interpuso ambas manos entre Piper y ella. La primera estaba por desconcertarse hasta que la presa alzó sus manos esposadas—. Las esposas no me dejarán abrazarte de frente. Solo desde arriba…

—Entiendo —Piper sonrió, y se acercó a abrazarla lentamente. Entonces Akemi bajó sus brazos y estrujó la espalda de la mujer.

Sus semblantes flaqueaban con el paso de los segundos, en especial el de la trabajadora social, quien ya tenía los ojos más que humedecidos…

—Lamento no haber hecho más por ti… —aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Hiciste más de lo necesario, Piper. —la presa dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre el cabello y la espalda de Shunway—. Recuérdalo, porque más tarde tendrás que cobrármelo…

—Tonterías —Piper soltó unas risitas—. Saber que aunque estés en prisión dos años más, no te rendirás para redimirte y tener un futuro es la única paga que te pido.

—Me va a llevar un tiempo si es así —a Homura se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Eres fuerte. Podrás hacerlo… —la mujer castaña se limpió las lágrimas antes de que le corrieran por las mejillas.

—Gracias…

Permanecieron un par de minutos más así, mientras el Doctor Shipman observaba y Jonette ojeaba hacia otro lado por mera incomodidad.

Cuando se separaron, ambas sonreían con gratitud. No había más qué decir.

Fue entonces que Piper retrocedió unos para partir con las otras personas a dónde tenían que ir.

—Eh, Jonette —Homura llamó a la rubia.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —volteó hacia la chica de ojos púrpuras, arqueando las cejas.

—Creo que Homura también quiere despedirse de ti —Shunway pasó a un lado de la joven—. Ve.

—Es el colmo —Jonette suspiró y caminó hasta acercarse a Homura—. ¿No me digas que también quieres abrazarme a mí? Ambas estamos esposadas, genio. Ni de coña vamos a… —la jaloneó del hombro hacia ella y le sostuvo con una mano.

—Lo sé, no soy tonta. Ni tampoco tan cursi —le dijo en voz queda, observándola—. Quiero pedirte un par de cosas.

Boothman parpadeó aturullada un par de veces.

—¿Qué cosas? —le siguió la corriente y habló en tono bajo.

—La primera: deja de meterte en líos con las guardias —Homura volteó, oteando de ojo al par de oficiales—. A menos que quieras que te apaleen antes de llevarte a tus celdas. No solamente con esas dos, sino con cualquiera. ¿Entiendes?

—Pffft. Cómo digas, mamá —Jonette respondió con escarnio y con mala gana.

—Sé lo que te digo. Llevo aquí más tiempo que tú —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Bien, la segunda cosa…

—¿También debo lavarme los dientes antes de acostarme?

—Cuida de Piper —ignoró las palabras mordaces de la británica.

—¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? —Jonette clavó sus ojos azules en Akemi con cierta suspicacia—. Primero me das un consejo bobo como si fueses mi madre, y ahora me pides que cuide de Shunway. ¿Quién diablos crees que soy? ¿Mary Poppins?

—Hablo en serio —Homura le insistió—. La conoces. Va a poner cara larga los primeros días porque me echará de menos. Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que no esté tan deprimida al grado de inyectarse los fármacos de tu tratamiento.

—Si ella se mete los putos psicotrópicos por mí, me haría un favor —Jonette sonrió pensando en aquella posibilidad; unos ojos de color púrpura la fulminaron—. Solo bromeo. Agh, vale, seré la niñera de Shunway, al menos cuando la tenga cerca.

—Gracias, Jonette. No te molesto más —Homura la soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás y viéndola con simpatía. La rubia se sorprendió: jamás la había mirado así—. Suerte en la clínica, y en todo lo demás.

—Eh… Sí, sí, claro. —Jonette desvió la mirada. Acto seguido le dio la espalda y volvió con Piper y el Doctor Shipman. Allí, la observó de reojo unas fracciones de segundo sin decir nada.

—Hora de irnos —el médico les dijo a las dos mujeres y a una de las guardias, antes de contemplar a Homura y despedirse con la mano. Esta correspondió el gesto sacudiendo su mano derecha.

A partir de ese momento se alejaron, y ella se negó a ver sus espaldas perderse tras las puertas del pasillo.

Se sentó y exhaló. No fue tan difícil y bochornoso como pensó que iba a ser.

Lo complicado sería el largo viaje y la acogida en la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth.

Los minutos estaban avanzando. Y Homura Akemi se preparaba para afrontar la ardua jornada que le esperaba.

Jornada con cambios inesperados.

* * *

Tras las rejas impera la ley del más fuerte y lo peor de la naturaleza humana. La animalidad a veces presentada en condiciones infrahumanas. ¿Selección natural? En teoría podría decirse que sí aplica, pero no como se esperaría. Son muy pocos los individuos que, una vez privados de su libertad, resisten a no corromperse y volverse uno con la marabunta de inmoralidad, crueldad, perversidad y transgresión a toda norma legal, moral y ética que habita dentro de estos muros grises. Quizás la mayoría elige ese camino de forma inconsciente, ya que una vez termina sus condenas y son libres, aún son excluidos y es mucho más difícil hacerse de una vida normal. Una vez que son encarcelados, llevarán en sus espaldas un estigma con el que cargarán por el resto de sus días hasta morir. La sociedad no perdona, ni acepta redención, ni mucho menos olvida; por más que el discurso de los sistemas jurídicos asegure lo contrario.

Bienaventurados los idiotas que tras ser arrestados por conducir borrachos o por pintar grafitis en escuelas e iglesias solo conocen las celdas de las comisarías. Y a lo mucho pasan setenta y dos horas en ellas.

La verdad es que con esa anterior visión tan melancólica de lo que significa la vida en prisión, cualquiera opinaría que el único momento de felicidad genuina que se experimente dentro de una cárcel es el abandonar ese sitio. No, por nada del mundo la hora de las duchas sería una situación agradable… por si alguien lo pensaba.

¿Y qué hay del traslado a otra prisión? ¿Qué significaría eso para el presidiario común?

Bueno, para Marco Padilla era un mal presagio. Un déjà vu de mierda.

Como si no fuera suficiente adaptarse a un lugar tan horrendo para tener una vida poco menos que deplorable y sufrir en el intento, repetir el mismo ciclo en un lugar distinto era el maldito colmo.

En la Penitenciaría de Vice City él era considerado un preso debilucho, de esos que no podían defenderse de abusos. No conforme con eso, tenía terminantemente prohibido el uso de cualquier dispositivo móvil y electrónico debido a sus delitos; no fuera a ser que hackeara una calculadora. Los empleados de esta pocilga no podían ser más ridículos.

Cómo sea. Aquello hizo de Marco un joven más retraído de lo que había sido antes de dormir en una celda. Hasta los propios guardias lo molestaban de vez en cuando llamándolo por los mismos sobrenombres que le fueron dados por otros prisioneros.

—Tú eres el invitado que falta, lagartija —dijo uno de los guardias que caminaba detrás de él mientras se acomodaba la gorra. Estaban en el área de transporte de la prisión, donde la gran furgoneta blindada con las insignias del VCPD estaba aparcada junto a dos patrullas—. Disfruta tu viaje…

Los dos policías rieron, y él no se molestó ni en suspirar. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas traseras del furgón, donde otros vigilantes yacían de pie. Estos a diferencia de los primeros portaban rifles M16.

—¿Este es el último? —uno de ellos miró de arriba abajo a Marco.

—Sí, lo es —le respondió el oficial que previamente se acomodó la gorra.

—Bien —le indicó con la mirada al otro agente, quien se acercó a revisar las esposas de marco, y acto seguido sujetó las manillas, abriendo las puertas de la furgoneta.

El mismo policía agarró a Marco de los hombros para subirlo al vehículo.

Y para sorpresa del falsificador de tarjetas de crédito, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de viaje eran los peores presos posibles.

En especial Ian Roabces.

Bribón engreído y fanfarrón por excelencia. Y su principal abusador.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí —aquel gorila robusto de al menos un metro ochenta y seis de estatura sonrió con malicia al reconocer a Marco.

 _«Ay, no, no, no, nononononono… ¿Por qué?»_ la cara del joven se crispó en una expresión de miedo. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada presa de la ansiedad, en tanto el agente lo sentaba en una banca a lado de otro preso moreno con barba, quedando así justo enfrente de Ian.

—Hola, lagartija —Ian le dirigió una mirada con altanería—. No creí que fuera verdad el rumor de que tú también serías transferido a Cottonmouth. Pero ya veo que sí lo es…

 _«Maldición…»_ la frente de Marco comenzó a transpirar de los nervios. Se contenía para no gimotear y darle más razones a Roabces para molestarlo, pese a saber que era irrelevante: el grandulón lo fastidiaba tuviera motivos o no.

—¿Por qué no hablas, Marquito? —la insistencia de Ian por provocarlo se estaba tornando insoportable—. ¿Te besaste con algún ratón y te comió la lengua?

Padilla siguió ignorándolo, y notó que sólo el castaño de complexión robusto era el único hablaba. A la izquierda de Ian, estaba un hombre calvo y con bigotes de rasgos asiáticos que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Después Marco volteó a su derecha, y observó más detalladamente al hombre moreno a su lado. Tenía los brazos llenos de tatuajes: algunos tribales y otros de imágenes religiosas. Era más corpulento que Ian, a pesar de tener ser unos centímetros más bajo que este, y por su barba y mejilla izquierda se veía una cicatriz larga. Estaba tranquilo con los brazos casi cruzados, hasta que notó que el chico de cabello lo estaba mirando.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Juan Arnoldo DeMarco preguntó con su voz áspera, girando su rostro hacia Marco.

—No... Para nada —la tremenda cara de matón del otro criminal lo hizo recorrerse en su asiento para alejarse y no disgustarlo.

Ian se burló de lo sucedido.

—¡Ja! Ay, lagartija. ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a no hablar con extraños? —la sonrisa socarrona de Roabces y el tono de su voz consiguieron irritarlo un poco—. La próxima vez trata de no mearte en los pantalones….

—¡¿Quéee?! —alarmado por lo que escuchó se miró la entrepierna en su uniforme, tanteando con paranoia de hallar líquido alguno en su prenda. Cayó en cuenta de que no tenía nada, y que se había prestado a una jugarreta que atrajo los ojos de los otros presos—. No tengo nada…

—Caíste, Marquito —el grandulón sonrió muy satisfecho por la treta. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Padilla frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, cayendo en el juego del burlón aquel muy a su pesar.

—Idiota —musitó, clavando sus ojos en la cara de Ian como si fueran dagas.

—Oh miren, Marquito ya se enojó —Ian ni siquiera se inmutó, prueba de que consiguió lo que quería. De lejos, el envalentonamiento del chico le parecía un chiste—. ¿Vas a llamar a los policías a que vengan a salvarte?

—¡Estoy harto de ti, Roabces! —los ojos de Marco se estaban inyectando de algo mayor al enojo.

—Olvida a los polis, porque ni tu madre ni nadie van a poder protegerte —las palabras de Ian dejaron de sonar burlonas, tornándose amenazantes—. Serás el primer idiota al que le daré una lección en la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth. No podrás esconderte en tu nueva celda, y vas a desear estar muerto…

—¡Eres un…! —el joven estaba a punto de responder, mas fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y los dos policías que antes hacían guardia afuera subieron.

Uno de los dos agentes tomó asiento a lado de Ian, entretanto el otro se sentó en la tercera banca del compartimento, la cual estaba a espaldas de la división que separaba a los asientos frontales del resto del vehículo. En ese momento el furgón comenzó a ponerse en marcha, seguido por las dos patrullas.

Esto daba la impresión de que los ánimos se habían enfriado. Sin embargo no era así:

—¿Por qué tan callado, Marquito? Hace unos minutos parecía que te habías acomodado las bolas —Ian le espetó con la misma entonación odiosa que usó antes—. ¿Se te achicaron?

—Ian, tú…. —a Padilla se le tensaron los hombros. ¿Es que Roabces no tenía vergüenza? Aun con policías presentes quería joderlo.

Definitivamente no le iba a seguir la corriente esta vez. No lo haría él…

Aunque el guardia que estaba en el rincón sí.

—Oficial Manson —llamó al otro custodio, que estaba a un lado de Ian—. ¿Quiere hacer el favor de amenazar a ese par de señoritas con dispararles si no se callan? —señaló tanto al narcomenudista como al falsificador—. No han cerrado la boca desde que metimos a la última aquí.

—Como digas, Bundy. A mí también me tienen harto —Manson empuñó su rifle M16, apuntándolo hacia Marco. El chico se sintió intimidado y sumiso ante el peligro.

Pero Ian no.

—Oigan, pitufos, no metan sus narices en esto —protestó—. Si tanto quieren oler culos, ¿por qué no van y buscan a los de Village People? Ya que son tan maricas como ustedes, les enseñarán con gusto.

—¿Escuchó eso, Oficial Manson? Eso es una falta de respeto a la autoridad —Bundy gruñó.

—Este jodido gorila es un fastidio. Creo que de verdad quiere que le dispare —Manson habló con dureza.

—¡Ja! ¿Dispararme? Eso no me callaría —Ian encogió los hombros, mostrándoles con el dedo medio a los policías lo mucho que les temía. Eso y sus próximas palabras lo harían arrepentirse por un rato—: así que mejor solo quédense agarrándole el culo a sus armas.

No supuso que esa misma parte del rifle del policía acabaría golpeándolo en la sien con fuerza.

Se produjo un golpe seco seguido de otro. Todos atestiguaron cómo Roabces giraba la cara en dirección a su izquierda, en tanto la fuerza del impacto hizo que su cabeza rebotara contra la ventana del furgón que tenía detrás. Incluso Marco cerró los ojos y se encogió en su asiento por la impresión. Los otros presos ni se inmutaron.

—Estás servido —Manson volvió a agarrar su arma con naturalidad tras propiciar tal golpazo.

—Diablos… —Ian se reclinó sobre su asiento, cubriendo con sus manos la zona del golpe. La zona del aladar junto con el pómulo y la frente le punzaban sin detenerse, como si dentro de su cráneo hubiese una bomba de tiempo amarrada a un parásito que lo comía por dentro. La visión del ojo más cercano se nublaba con puntos verdosos y purpúreos que se desvanecían y aparecían como luces intermitentes. Por último, cuando se incorporó con lentitud, percibió que sus dedos estaban manchados de algo rojo; el golpe con la culata le abrió una herida en la ceja. Luego de tentarse el corte un instante, atisbó a Manson con rabia.

—Si quieres otra lección igual o peor, ya sabes qué hacer —el susodicho le replicó.

—Buen trabajo, Manson —asintió el agente Bundy. En ese momento se abrió la ventana de cristal blindado por la que podían comunicarse con el compartimento del conductor; se volteó hacia ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que desviarnos de la ruta y pasar al Delphine LaLaurie —le dijo el agente que ocupaba el asiento de pasajero y cuidaba de las pertenencias de los prisioneros.

—¿Por qué? ¿Traemos documentos que llevar allá? —eso al compañero de Manson le parecía extraño.

—No. Quieren que llevemos a una presa con orden de traslado a Cottonmouth por parte de la Suprema Corte —el copiloto hizo una pausa—. Imprevisto de últimos días. El mandamás de Corrección y Rehabilitación le dio luz verde.

—Es una locura; pero no me asombra. Esos cabrones del VCCRD siempre quieren matar dos pájaros de un tiro —Bundy meneó la cabeza con indignación, pero al final suspiró—. Qué más da: una ramera entre este montón de nenitas no va a ser problema.

Al cumplir su cometido de avisar a los guardias, el copiloto cortó conversación y cerró el portillo de cristal.

A partir de ese entonces el viaje sería tanto silencioso como incómodo.

 _«Ok… Este largo será más que largo»_ Marco suspiró.

El convoy conformado por la furgoneta blindada y las dos patrullas no se desvío en Barrier Reef Avenue hacia el noroeste en los límites del barrio de Slugsville, sino que circuló dos calles al sur, y se adentró en un camino de grava cerca de unas áreas verdes que los guio al reformatorio en el extremo suroeste de Vice City.

No sospecharon que en la misma avenida, en el carril opuesto frente a la calle en la que entraron, estaba aparcada una camioneta Patriot 2003 de color negro y vidrios polarizados, desde donde alguien los vigilaba.

Dentro del monstruo de cuatro ruedas Jun Daimon marcó un número en su celular.

—¿Los están siguiendo ya, Daimon-san?—Kazuke Shinobu contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Acabamos de ver al objetivo acompañado de su escolta —el kyodai ocupaba el asiento del pasajero—. Pero algo no va bien.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No tomaron la ruta acorde al plan. Entraron a una calle que está al sur de Mr. Brownstone Lake —esperó una reacción de su superior.

—Al sur de ese lago no hay ningún camino que los lleve al norte. Esto es extraño —el kanbu sacó un mapa que portaba dentro del vehículo en el que él se encontraba.

—Si no me falla la memoria, ese camino solo lleva a una cárcel de mujeres — Jun se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando sin quitarle la vista a la entrada del bulevar por el que la furgoneta y las patrullas pasaron.

—Es correcto lo que dices, Daimon-san —revisando el plano en mano, Kazuke asintió—. Si bien esto retrasa nuestro ataque al objetivo, no echa a perder la estrategia que tenemos…

—¿Qué sugiere entonces, Shinobu-san?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la línea.

—Permanezcan donde están. El convoy regresará por la misma vía para salir a Barrier Reef Avenue otra vez. Una vez lo hagan, síganlo. Recuerden mantenerse a distancia y no levantar sospecha alguna.

—Entendido —Jun aceptó la orden—. ¿Quiere que ponga al corriente a Ryuga-san y a Miyahoshi-san de este leve percance?

—Eso lo haré yo —luego de esa respuesta la comunicación se cortó.

Jun parpadeó un par de veces, oyendo el sonido de la línea muerta. Sonrió y guardó su teléfono.

 _«Incluso a un gran estratega le cuesta trabajo delegar»_ guardó su celular.

—Daimon-san, ¿qué haremos ahora? —le preguntó el conductor, quien era uno de los dos shatei que lo acompañaban dentro de la Patriot.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta el que el convoy vuelva por la misma calle —el kyodai sonrió y encendió el aire acondicionado— En cuanto eso suceda, retomamos nuestro papel en el plan.

—Ojalá no tarden en hacerlo —opinó el otro shatei, que estaba en los asientos traseros y era encargado de preparar las armas y las máscaras que emplearían en la emboscada—. Porque el calor se está haciendo más insoportable…

La última oración del aspirante a matón le recordó a Jun lo que dijo la chica de tetas operadas que da las noticias del clima en el programa matutino de VC New: soleado perfecto. Calor absoluto y cero nubes, la razón perfecta para disfrutar de una jornada alegre y salir a la playa. Con tan buen panorama absolutamente nadie podía tener un mal día.

Y bueno, Jun no estaba muy de acuerdo con la predicción de arriba. Porque él sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta proveniente del oeste.

La cual caería justamente sobre el solitario y viejo Voodoo Bridge, en Hialeah. Justo encima del Río Vice, que con una corriente muy fluida y un gran nivel de agua, podía presentar riesgos de desbordamiento.

Pero sería divertido. Con este calor infernal a nadie le viene mal un poco de lluvia.

* * *

Caminaba al lado de dos guardias de seguridad a paso apretado. La llegada del transporte de la Penitenciaría de Vice City tomó un poco por sorpresa a la dirección y la seguridad de la correccional.

—¡Más rápido, idiota! —la guardia que portaba un paquete pequeño que incluía sus prendas y sus cartas casi la empuja.

La otra agente que trae su expediente abrió las puertas del edificio de una patada, dejando salir a su compañera y a la presa primero.

Avanzaron con prisa hasta la salida abarrotada de rejas del estacionamiento, en donde estaba la furgoneta esperando. También había dos patrullas.

El Oficial Manson, quien yacía de píe a lado de las puertas traseras del furgón, las recibió:

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —el hombre saludó brevemente a las policías para después centrar su atención en Homura—. No tiene pinta de prostituta o de drogadicta.

—A una maldita que hizo estallar el auto de su padrastro con él adentro —la oficial le mostró los archivos de la prisionera al hombre. Este silbó al darles una breve leída.

—El paquete con sus cosas y esto dénselo al Oficial Marty. Está en la parte de delante —le entregó el expediente a la otra guardia y esta los llevó donde indicó. Y antes de que el copiloto del furgón los recibiera, Manson se colocó detrás de Homura y comenzó a inspeccionar a su cuerpo en busca de algo sospechoso. Por un par de segundos el oficial tanteó sus pechos—. Hm, casi plano…

Akemi sabía que esto no era parte del protocolo y que más bien era una pasada del hombre. Algo que a las otras oficiales ni siquiera parecía molestarles. Era una mierda, pero por muchos deseos que tuviera de al menos abofetear al tipo se contuvo. Reaccionar así únicamente le traería más problemas.

Enseguida de terminar la revisión, Manson le puso otras esposas de las cuales él guardaba la llave y ordenó a la otra guardia retirarlas del reformatorio. Una vez lo hizo, agarró a la joven reclusa del hombro y abrió las puertas.

—Te vas a divertir mucho. Adentro hay otras nenas que están ansiosas por divertirse.

Manson la subió en cuanto el espacioso compartimento del furgón con otros presos se hizo visible. Finalmente Homura terminó sentada al lado de Marco, quien se sorprendió un poco apenas al verla.

El oficial subió después de ella y cerró las puertas de la furgoneta.

Los ojos púrpuras dieron un vistazo a los cuatro prisioneros y al otro policía que estaba sentado hasta el rincón.

—Bienvenida al club, primor —el agente Bundy le mostró una sonrisa sardónica, lanzándole una mirada un tanto descarada y arrogante—. Espero te pongas cómoda, ya que eres la invitada de honor...

Tales palabras salidas de aquel infeliz le dieron una muy mala espina a Homura.

El motor de la furgoneta gruñó y las ruedas caminaron sobre la grava, poniéndose en marcha. Asimismo las patrullas hicieron lo mismo, colocándose una enfrente del monstruo blindado y la otra detrás de este, formándose así para partir por dónde regresaron y retomar su ruta hacia Cottonmouth, al norte de Florida.

En menos de diez minutos el convoy ya había salido a Barrief Reed Avenue de nuevo, y de inmediato se introdujo en la siguiente calle a la izquierda, yendo hacia el noroeste, donde terminaba Slugsville y comenzaba Hialeah.

Durante el trayecto, la chica aguantó la horrible incomodidad y el peso de las miradas de los dos policías puestas sobre ella, así como el nervioso escrutinio de uno de los presos.

—¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí, cariño? —Bundy le habló con zalamería falsa, de esa que cualquiera usa antes de asaltar sexualmente a otra persona que en la mayoría de las veces está ebria, drogada o muy asustada. Homura no padecía ninguna de las tres cosas, pero estaba más que incómoda con ese trato—. ¿Apuñalaste a tu novio o te vengaste de alguna zorra?

 _«¿De verdad tengo que contestarle?»_ la chica lo miró de reojo por un brevísimo instante. No le constaba que a los otros presos les hubiera hecho pregunta alguna, o que los dejaran hablar siquiera antes de que ella se les uniera.

Sabía que independientemente del sexo, un guardia de prisión o un policía que tenía como labor controlar criminales por lo general era un patán. Alguien que por el simple hecho de llevar una placa judicial, podía sentirse como un omnipotente noble del siglo XVII y joder a cuanto preso quisiera y hasta pasar los límites que los derechos humanos marcaban. Sí, hombres o mujeres ejerciendo en ese puesto podían ser ruines por igual. Mas en su circunstancia la diferencia biológica entre ella y el polizón la hacían replantearse si podía o no abstraerse para no buscarse un problema mayor. Podía ser que ignorando al hombre lo hiciera insistir; no lo sabía…

—¿Qué pasa? —el oficial volvió a intentar distraerla e intimidarla, siendo más directo—. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O un tipo te dejó sin lengua después del sexo oral tan malo que le hiciste?

Maldijo para sus adentros y desvió la mirada al otro lado. Sus hombros ahora estaban más rígidos y se sentía sobrecogerse. Le causaba repugnancia. No porque el hostigamiento se hiciera más explícito en sí, sino porque la forma de expresarse del Oficial Bundy le recordaban algo de su propio pasado. Algo siniestro que en aquel entonces la orilló al horror, al sometimiento, a la fragilidad, sentirse como un cadáver en vida… y que fue su mayor miedo, y el detonante de su ira y corrupción. Ese imbécil le recordaba a su expadrastro.

Estaba por arrepentirse de tener esa regresión cuando escuchó una segunda opinión:

—Bah, a quien el gato debería comerle la lengua es a usted… —Ian rodó los ojos resoplando—. A quién le importaba lo que hizo esta tonta; si robó algo de una tienda de cosméticos o si acosó al novio de alguna amiga. ¡A nadie! Esto es más que patético…

—Vaya, creí que la lección que te dio Manson había suficiente, gorilón —el agente Bundy frunció el entrecejo, pese a no sonar molesto—. Parece que me equivoqué.

Manson volteó hacia Ian y sujeto su arma como si fuera a darle otro golpe con ella. El preso encogió los hombros:

—Yo también me equivoqué. Pensé que usted era un marica y que no quería oír a ningún preso hablar —Roabces arremetió—. ¿Pero qué pasa? Apenas entra un chocho en la furgoneta y se pone a hacerle preguntas como si estuviera en una sala de chat caliente. Eso es peor que ser un maricón; es ser un pobre tipo desesperado.

—Tal vez no sea Manson el que deba cerrarte la boca esta vez —al policía comenzaba a notársele el enojo en las pupilas, mientras hacía ademán de levantarse y cerrar los puños.

—Adelante. Inténtelo —El castaño robusto lo desafió. Parecía decidido a no doblarse por un solo golpe como la ocasión anterior.

¿Idiotez? ¿Altanería? Ninguno de los tres prisioneros que conocían a Ian Roabces sabían el porqué de su rebeldía aun cuando se ganara una tunda o acabara jodiendo a alguien que no debía.

—Ah, cómo le gusta meterse en pedos a este pinche gringo ruidoso… —Juan Arnoldo DeMarco suspiró, negando con la cabeza y poniendo en palabras propias lo que los criminales —y el oficial Manson incluso— pensaban en ese momento.

En la parte de adelante, el copiloto que iba cargando los paquetes escuchó unos gritos y quejidos.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando allá atrás? —se volteó e intentó ver a través del vidrio.

—Suena a que se están divirtiendo —el conductor que también era policía opinó lacónicamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino y en la parte trasera de la patrulla delante de él. Aparentaba estar concentrado en su labor, si bien en el fondo comenzaba a aburrirse. Sabía por experiencia que el trayecto de Vice City hasta Cottonmouth sería largo y que llegarían a su destino después de que el sol se ocultase. Más de siete horas de viaje haciendo una que otra parada en una gasolinera si era necesario. Su espalda, su trasero y su estado de ánimo pagarían las consecuencias. Y en especial el último, al no hacer nada más que oír voces por el radio escáner provenientes de otras patrullas dentro del condado de vez en cuando.

A menos que encendiera la radio FM y escuchara algo de música.

Estiró la mano y despegó la vista por una fracción de segundo para encender la radio.

—¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó el copiloto que veía lo que hacía.

—Intento matar el aburrimiento —el conductor presionaba un botón cambiando las estaciones de radio—, si atrás pueden entretenerse, ¿por qué nosotros no?

—¿No nos meterás en líos? ¿Qué pasa si hacen un llamado importante por el escáner policial, o si a Manson le molesta? —pese a que él sonreía, su acompañante no estaba muy de acuerdo con él.

—Descuida, bajaré el volumen de la radio si eso pasa. Así escucharemos el escáner sin problemas.

Su compañero no protestó más y él se sintió satisfecho. Había ganado. Incluso, como si fuera un golpe de buena suerte, también se encontró con su estación de radio preferida:

[ _The V of old times was for Vulture. But now our V is for Viper, the rock is the venom, and we're ready to poison you._

 _We're V-ROCK!_ ]

Dejó en paz la radio tras oír ese eslogan tan tonto acompañado de un riff de guitarra eléctrica.

Pronto una canción comenzó a sonar. Reconoció a la banda: The Killers. Le gustaban y tenía varios de sus discos, en especial el último, al cual tenía ese tema en su repertorio.

Estaba perdido en las buenas circunstancias de ese momento en su vida que no se dio cuenta de tres cosas…

Sus ojos no estaban del todo concentrados en la ruta que debía seguir.

Estaban cruzando el Voodoo Brigde en Hialeah.

Y que dos camionetas Patriot, una azul y otra negra, venían de la dirección opuesta del puente, acelerando con bastante prisa.

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió el copiloto.

Pisó el freno demasiado tarde. El parachoques delantero se estampó contra el costado derecho de la patrulla que tenía delante y sintió una horrible sacudida que lo hizo golpearse contra el volante. A pesar de lo anterior logró escuchar el chirrido de los frenos y el golpe de la patrulla detrás de la furgoneta, que no había dado contra las puertas de atrás sino con las vallas de concreto del puente. Y percibió otros ruidos: autos deteniéndose, puertas abriéndose y pasos de personas…

Su conciencia estaba regresando, y cuando abrió los ojos y se incorporó, volteó hacia el copiloto que estaba aún aturdido. Cambió el rumbo de su mirada hacia adelante y notó a varios hombres trajeados con sus rostros cubiertos que parecían, no, que más bien estaban armados.

La confusión dio paso al sobresalto y desvió su mirada hacia los controles del radio escáner, que estaban justo encima de la radio FM:

 _Coming out of my cage_

 _And I've been doing just fine_

 _Gotta gotta be down_

 _Because I want it all_

Acercó su mano para apagar la radio, pero unos disparos al cristal de su puerta lo detuvieron. Alejó su extremidad tan pronto como pudo y giró su rostro hacia donde alguna vez esos trozos de vidrio eran una ventana.

Afuera estaba un hombre con el rostro cubierto, apuntándole con un rifle de asalto.

—Date por muerto si intentas llamar a tus amigos —tras aquella amenaza alzó las manos temeroso, viendo cómo su agresor lo observaba con mofa—. No cambies la estación de radio… Me gusta esa canción.

 _It started out with a kiss_

 _How did it end up like this_

 _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Ahora comprendía que encender la radio FM no había sido una muy buena idea que digamos.

* * *

¿Cómo es que después de tantas horas de meditación burda sobre tácticas poco ortodoxas llegó a elegir la opción más sencilla que se le vino a la cabeza? Kazuke Shinobu era alguien muy duro y estricto a la hora de exigir eficacia y precisión. Tanto con sus subordinados como consigo mismo, y muy particularmente lo último. No tenía ningún derecho a exigir a otros alcanzar buenos resultados si él no podía lograrlos primero. O así él pensaba.

Pero no solo tomaba en cuenta lo anterior, sino además las impresiones ajenas respecto a su desempeño. Casi todos en la Yakuza lo consideraban un estratega maestro, de niveles tan obsesivos y dignos de un anciano con una carrera militar larga en tiempos de guerra. Meras exageraciones; así lo percibía él. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar intentar planear las cosas basándose en ejemplos históricos o en métodos con cierto renombre literario para satisfacer dichas impresiones. Waterloo o el caballo de Troya… Más tarde se sintió estúpido al comparar la furgoneta con presos con la escultura de gigante donde Odiseo y sus soldados se ocultaron para traspasar los muros de Troya y atacar. Bah…

Cómo sea. Sabía que todo el plan giraba alrededor del furgón. No podía abrirse paso a él de la nada. Los tiros con armas de largo alcance no servirían en lo absoluto, ni aunque superaran el nivel de blindaje del vehículo. Mucho menos usar C-4 o un lanzamisiles. No solo arriesgaría todo lastimando a los policías sino que también a sus objetivos a liberar: los presos.

Luego de mucho pensarlo obtuvo esa chispa rápida en su mente: las patrullas eran la clave para detener a la furgoneta y llegar a ella. Analizó varias alternativas para detenerlas y al mismo tiempo incapacitar a sus pasajeros: desde el uso de granadas con gas lacrimógeno hasta armas anestésicas con sedantes suficientes para dormir a un elefante. No, no, y no. Todo lo anterior era demasiado aparatoso y complicado; los enemigos no estaban expuestos al aire libre.

Hasta alcanzar el límite de su tolerancia a la frustración fue que concluyó que simplemente debía apegarse a los métodos comunes y básicos de los secuestradores. Seguir los vehículos, arrinconarlos en una ruta poco frecuentada, chocarlos para detenerlos e intimidar lo necesario con pocos disparos. Pese a sonar tan sencillo no lo era, puesto que debían llevarla a cabo en un lapso de cinco minutos, si no es que menor. Lo correcto era llevarla a cabo en Hialeah, un barrio de Vice City conocido por ser una de las zonas más inseguras y más pobres de la ciudad. Las comisarías más cercanas se localizaban en otros distritos, uno de ellos era Altamar Gardens, que formaba de la ruta a seguir por el convoy.

Lo harían antes de que el convoy cruzara el puente. Usaría a doce yakuzas, incluyendo a los dos kyodai y a su sobrino, e irían en camionetas Patriot con vidrios polarizados. Dos de las cuales chocarían a las patrullas respectivamente, mientras por detrás las otras dos llegarían a toda prisa para amenazar a los agentes lo más rápido posible. Todos los criminales usarían pasamontañas y estarían armados con rifles AK-47 y subirían a un preso por vehículo.

Si la pasma pedía refuerzos por el escáner policía más rápidos que ellos, estaban perdidos. Debían impedirlo a toda costa.

Por ello Tohru, él y los shatei que los acompañaban eran los encargados de chocar a las patrullas y bajar para amenazar a los policías.

—Bajen de las patrullas y tiren sus armas al suelo —disparó una ráfaga de balas a las puertas traseras del coche policiaco, en tanto los otros shatei apuntaban hacia los agentes.

Los policías se miraron entre sí, incrédulos y nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando, y obedecieron, abriendo las puertas y tirando sus pistolas al piso, permaneciendo con las manos alzadas.

En la patrulla que estaba delante de la furgoneta, Tohru y los soldados a su mando repitieron las mismas amenazas.

Controlar a las patéticas fuerzas de la ley eran las funciones de ambos en el plan. En cambio, el intimidar a los guardias más armados y liberar a los prisioneros para meterlos en las Patriot le correspondían a Jun y a Yuuki. Particularmente el primero, que era el más experimentado y de sangre fría.

Jun ordenó a sus hombres a vigilar al conductor y al copiloto, en tanto Yuuki y los otros shatei permanecían detrás de él. Ya cerca de la parte trasera de la furgoneta, sus subordinados apuntaron sus armas, en espera de dar un peculiar saludo a los pasajeros. Jun Daimon estaba por forzar las puertas, pero estas fueron abiertas desde dentro.

El Oficial Manson las abrió:

—¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que… pasó?! —Bundy fue el primero en incorporarse después de dar al suelo por la colisión. Así que empujando a Ian y yendo hacia la espalda de Manson se asomó. Comenzó a sudar frío cuando miró hacia afuera.

—Muy buen día, caballeros —Jun Daimon sonrió de forma ladina, empuñando su rifle contra ambos agentes—. Lamentamos las molestias que hemos causado; pero hemos venido a tomar prestado algo de ustedes. Les recomiendo que no pongan resistencia… a menos que piensen que sus patéticos rifles M16 pueden vencer a cuatro AK-47.

Las manos de Bundy se aferraron a su arma. Sin embargo, sentía una mezcla de ira y miedo. Podría dispararle al menos a uno de los cuatro hombres. Aunque si lo hacía, no solo convertiría a su compañero en un escudo humano poco fiable, sino que arriesgaría su pellejo al ser atravesado por olas irregulares de disparos.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que están haciendo? —Manson les gruñó, con venas de enojo e impotencia palpitándole en las sienes. Sostenía su arma de forma temblorosa con una mano.

—Por supuesto: hemos venido por los presos que transportan —el kyodai le respondió sereno.

—¿… Los presos? —Bundy le respondió incrédulo.

—Así es —Jun asintió.

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?... ¿Qué mierda quieren estos? —la voz grave de Ian Roabces les reprochó a los agentes. El oficial Bundy volteó su rostro y observó de reojo a los presos: Ian estaba casi de píe, con la espalda agachada para no golpear el techo—. ¡En mi puta vida los he visto! ¡¿Por qué quieren sacarme?!

—¡Cierra la boca, gorila! —le espetó Manson, aún con sus vista fija en los hombres de traje que lo amenazaban.

—Señores, lo que queremos hacer no es tan malo —Jun dio dos disparos hacia la orilla del techo de la furgoneta, haciendo a Manson retroceder y forzar a Bundy a hacer lo mismo—: la gente toma cosas prestadas del gobierno todo el tiempo. Algunos piden libros prestados a las bibliotecas, otros piden vales de comida en los programas sociales… y nosotros queremos agarrar a la escoria de la sociedad y divertirnos con ellos un rato. Pueden terminar con zapatos de cemento en el fondo del mar, o cortados en trozos dentro de bolsas de basura. Pero ése ya es no asunto de ustedes…

Jun esbozó otra sonrisa. Había sido idea de Kazuke el que él le hiciera pensar a los policías que querían a los presos para matarlos como parte de algún ajuste de cuentas entre matones.

—No puede ser cierto —Ian meneo con la cabeza, antes de ver con desconcierto a los policías que casi estaban a sus pies.

Con los agentes resguardados, el kyodai y los shatei pudieron ver mejor dentro de la furgoneta: el preso calvo intentaba sentarse y estar tranquilo; cosa imposible ya que estaba muy al tanto de la situación. El grandulón tatuado y moreno yacía de brazos cruzados, nada intimidado y más bien resignado con el tortuoso pasar del tiempo. Mientras que un tipo delgaducho y una mujer apenas se arrinconaban en el muro metálico de la derecha. Una mujer… así que por eso el convoy se había desviado. Jun le dirigió la mirada que no duró siquiera breves segundos. Y ella también lo miró.

—Los segundos están pasado, señores. Y les parezca o no, nos llevaremos a esta gente… —Jun chasqueó los dedos, y a su señal uno de los shatei a su mando fue a encender la camioneta de la que habían salido, y abrió la puerta trasera de esta misma. Otros tres soldados al mando de Kazuke, Tohru y Yuuki repitieron lo mismo y volvieron a sus posiciones—. Háganse a un lado. Por cierto… solo queremos a los hombres. La mujer no nos interesa.

Homura torció la boca mínimamente ante las palabras del matón. Parecía extraño que aquel comentario no la hiciera sentirse más tranquila como cualquiera esperaría, mas no era ese el caso. ¿Era decepción? ¿Frustración? ¿Qué la molestaba?

El oficial Manson se levantó ya sin sostener su arma, y agarró a Ian de los hombros, intentando empujarlo afuera de la furgoneta.

—¿¡Qué… qué?! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad son tan maricones como para hacerles caso! —el preso y narcomenudista trató de resistirse, cosa que fue inútil porque Bundy se unió a empujarlo.

—¡Cállate! —el desesperado esfuerzo del grandulón de cabello castaño fue fútil. Una vez abandonó el vehículo dos shatei lo jalaron de nuevo y lo llevaron a la camioneta a punta de arma.

Jun retrocedió un paso.

—Me alegra que estemos llegando a un acuerdo. Ahora saquen a los restantes…

Transcurrían ya tres minutos desde el inicio de la emboscada y Kazuke, si bien vigilaba a uno de los policías de la patrulla, prestaba la atención suficiente a la furgoneta y al desempeño de Jun, los otros soldados y su sobrino.

El siguiente en salir fue Kenshiro, quien por su propia salvedad se dejó empujar por Bundy y salió del vehículo, no sin antes de dejarse llevar por los criminales de traje para intentar averiguar quiénes eran. Había algo en ellos que le resultaba conocido, no solo el acento de sus palabras. Algo más…

El calvo terminó en la furgoneta que ocupaban Jun y los subordinados a su cargo.

—Esto no puede ser cierto… —Marco estaba pálido, y volteó hacia Homura invadido de miedo, mirándola un instante antes de ser alzado por Manson y sacado de la furgoneta.

A partir de que el penúltimo hombre era introducido a otra de las Patriot, los yakuzas que vigilaban a los patrulleros se acercaron con precaución a alzar las pistolas de estos en el suelo, y las arrojaron al río bajo el puente. Además, los shatei bajo el mando de Kazuke y Tohru retrocedían para volver a sus respectivos transportes.

La emboscada estaba cerrando de forma exitosa con un tiempo de cuatro minutos. Tenían que huir lo más pronto posible para deshacerse de toda evidencia que los delatara…

El kanbu estaba muy satisfecho con el transcurso de la emboscada. Gracias a Jun Daimon y a sus hombres todo estaba saliendo bien. Había tomado una buena decisión al elegirlo a él para intimidar a los guardias que iban con los prisioneros y hacer que los liberaran. Encima era bueno que Yuuki observara el proceder del kyodai en esta operación para aprender de alguien mucho más curtido que él.

Sí. Su sobrino tenía un muy buen ejemplo enfrente. Y también mucho camino que recorrer para hacerse un buen miembro de la Yakuza… y lo enorgullecía que comenzara a encaminarse.

Lamentablemente no de una forma que él ni los demás miembro del clan se esperaban.

Manson empujaba a regañadientes a Juan Arnoldo DeMarco, el último prisionero por salir. Y en ese momento a Yuuki le pareció una buena idea avanzar a la altura de Jun apuntando con un arma que él no dominaba.

—¡Muevan ese trasero ya! Malditos polic... —dejó la frase incompleta al momento en el que un fugaz disparo del AK-47 salía de su control y daba justo en la cara del preso moreno y robusto, matándolo al instante.

Los oficiales y Jun vieron muy cerca cómo el cuerpo del prisionero caía al suelo y lo manchaba de sangre.

Entonces todos los demás presenciaron cómo una muerte accidentada y la estupidez de un muchacho dieron paso al desastre…

Yuuki cargó la turbación que provocó su imprudencia sobre sus hombres. Ya no empuñaba su rifle de forma correcta y se sentía más desorientado a medida que veía al cadáver.

—Maldito… —el oficial Bundy tomó su M16 y apuntó hacia el shatei distraído.

Pero Jun Daimon apartó al chico y lo empujó con los otros de su mismo rango.

—¡Métanse a las camionetas ahora! —el kyodai retrocedió y disparó su arma en afán de proteger a sus hombres, impactando al agente sobre su chaleco antibalas.

—¡No puede ser! —Tohru gruñó y encañonó su rifle contra la furgoneta, dejando que uno de sus rehenes se estirara adentro de la patrulla y alertara por el radio a sus aliados.

Kazuke vio aquello y decidió no correr riesgos, pateando al agente que amenazaba en la cara. Al otro policía detrás de la patrulla le disparó en un brazo haciéndolo arrodillarse al suelo.

—¡Retirada! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —dio pasos atrás para acercarse a la Patriot de la que había bajado.

Tohru obedeció y subió a su camioneta donde sus soldados lo esperaban y encendió el vehículo. En tanto Jun seguía disparando, alejándose de la furgoneta esperando a que los hombres a su cargo subieran.

Bundy estaba tirado en el fondo del furgón, ya que una bala le había atravesado la cadera. Manson había agarrado su rifle y disparaba de forma imprecisa, buscando herir sin éxito alguno a los maleantes y solo baleando el concreto y las puertas de los autos.

Homura no podía creer aun lo que había sucedido. Se había resguardado por completo contra la pared cuando los disparos iniciaron, sintiendo cada proyectil impactando tan cerca de ella. Cómo los impactos pese a no dar en ella calaban hasta en sus huesos. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Nunca había imaginado que en un microsegundo tan simple y corto todo cambiara tan drásticamente hasta llegar a esto… No había estado jamás metida en algo similar.

No quería recibir una bala y morir.

Pero… tampoco quería quedarse cuando aquellos matones enmascarados huyeran.

Nada podía brindarle certeza de supervivencia alguna más que una cosa:

Escapar.

 _«Es ahora… o es nunca…»_ tragó saliva y sin dejar de mirar al oficial Manson, antes de cometer lo que recordaría como la segunda locura más grande su vida.

Se le abalanzó al hombre encima, golpeándole la cara con sus puños.

—¡Puta, ¡qué piensas que haces?! —Manson se tambaleó y casi cayó de rodillas.

La mujer le asestó un codazo en la nuca que no fue suficiente para incapacitarlo. La agarró con un brazo, en tanto sostenía su rifle para seguir disparando. Pero no contó con dos cosas: recibir una mordida de la mujer, y dos balas en la pierna y una cerca del cuello…

Jun había logrado herirlo.

Cayó al suelo y dejó ir a la prisionera, quien le dio una patada en el costado y se puso en cuclillas para arrebatarle las llaves que portaba en el cinturón.

El fuego cruzado terminó y dos camionetas estaban huyendo del lugar.

Jun subía al asiento de pasajero a medida que gritaba.

—¡Arranca, maldición! ¡Arranca ya! —sus gritos fueron opacados por el derrape de las llantas sobre la grava.

Kazuke estaba por subir a la última Patriot, la que lo esperaba. Sin embargo se le ocurrió voltear hacia la furgoneta… y vio cómo la chica salía del vehículo.

La joven miró alrededor con pánico, y entonces sus ojos púrpuras se encontraron los unos ojos cafés oscuros.

Kazuke se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de algo casi imposible e incluso siniestro:

La mujer se parecía mucho a su hija fallecida, Sachiko Shinobu.

La conmoción de esa coincidencia no lo abandonó aun cuando Homura dejó de prestarle atención y se arrojó del puente a las aguas del Río Vice.

Y una vez que ella ya no estaba presente y una sirena de policía se oía muy a lo lejos, se introdujo en la camioneta y esta rugió para huir hacia el centro de Vice Shoreside y dirigirse a un almacén en Downtown.

A partir de ese entonces pensaría en dos personas: su sobrino idiota y aquella jovencita.

Al primero le daría el regaño de su vida.

Y a la última la recordaría más de lo que él mismo pensaría.

Ignoraba que en su destino estaba escrito que esa chica y él se encontrarían de nuevo.

* * *

En su vida apenas se había dado dos zambullidas dentro del agua. Una en una piscina pública en sus tiernos siete años, y la otra a los catorce en la piscina de un hotel… esta última en una situación muy incómoda.

Nunca es tarde en la vida para volver a hacer algo que pocas veces hacemos.

Aunque nunca había imaginado que acabaría arrojándose a un río con corriente fluida que no solo llenaba su boca, sus fosas nasales y sus oídos de agua, sino que también la arrastraba hacia la desembocadura de esta corriente que atravesaba media Florida: el mar.

Se estaba quedando sin aire y sentía sus pulmones encogerse adentro de ella. Así que pataleando como recordaba que los animales hacían y manoteando con las esposas y sus dedos aferrando las llaves que tomó, logró sacar la cabeza del agua.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire, al tiempo que veía todo borroso. Su par de lentes estaba siendo arrastrado aparte por el río. Qué suerte la suya…

Homura intentaba mantenerse a flote y no soltar las llaves que le arrebató al policía.

Tras ese acto de valor tan estúpido causado por una dosis inusual de adrenalina se sentía desconcertada. Se suponía que iba a ser transferida a otra prisión y ahora había escapado. Era una prófuga de la ley y la policía la buscaría. Incluso Piper no solo permitiría eso, sino que podía hacer lo posible para que las fuerzas de la ley redoblaran esfuerzos.

Piper… Jonette… el Reformatorio Delphine LaLaurie… la Penitenciaría de Cottonmouth…

Su amiga en Japón…

Se estaba alejando de todo lo anterior conforme se dejaba llevar por el torrente.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección por la que iban las aguas. Y aparte de edificios y casas roídas por el tiempo y la inmundicia urbana, pudo ver un enorme letrero destartalado que se alzaba entre un par de muelles viejos y pequeños. Estaba justo en la mitad de los límites de Slugsville y servía de anuncio:

 _[Welcome to Vice City! The 24 Carat Gold City, the heart of the Caribbean, the monster of Florida and the cradle of good life!]_

Con su leve deficiencia visual, supo hacia dónde estaba yendo… a qué iba a enfrentarse.

A un monstruo nacido de los pantanos, que era el paraíso caribeño y una urbe que podía devorarla viva.

Oficialmente comenzaba una lucha por la conquista.

Homura Akemi contra Vice City.

Quién llegase a ganar pasaría a la historia.

Y el cómo ocurriría esa lucha, amigos míos, se convertiría en una aventura de lo más interesante.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _1) Kumicho, u Oyabun, que es su sinónimo, es el nombre que se le da al máximo jerarca de las mafias japonesas o Yakuza. Las jerarquías en orden descendiente son las siguientes: Oyabun, Wakagashira, Kanbu,Kyodai, Shatei. Más tade adjuntaré un organigrama de la mafia japonesa. Los Shingiin y los Kaikei son abogados y contadores respectivamente._

 _2) Kenji's Casino es un casino localizado en Liberty City, en el distrito de Tonrrington, en Staunton Island. Kenji Kasen, antiguo Wakagashira de Liberty murió durante los eventos de GTA III. Igual su hermana, Asuka Kasen._

 _3) Yardies, Hoods, los Forelli, la Mafia Leone, y Las Triadas son organizaciones criminales del juego Grand Theft Auto III (aunque aparecen en otros títulos mencionados en el disclaimer) y están distribuidas en distintos barrios de Liberty City._

 _4) Marlon Brando (actor y director) y Dimebag Darrell (guitarrista y compositor) fueron celebridades que murieron en la vida real en el año 2004. Su mención es mera coincidencia._

 _5) Los OC's que fungirán como personajes secundarios en este fanfic los menciono en orden de mención: Kaito Miko, Kawhashiro-san; Piper Shunway, Rita Lewis, Akamai Pekelo, Dietrich Campbell, Missy Clagett, Andrew Keenlance; Kazuke Shinobu, Aoi Hiragumi, Sachiko Shinobu, Yuuki Miyahoshi, Nicholas Earl Peyton (o N.E. Peyton), Ian Roabces, Juan Arnoldo DeMarco, Abe Ronnie Saunders, Kenshiro Inaba, Marco Padilla; Buster (sí, el perro de Sayaka. Así de ridícula soy…) Jun Daimon, Tohru Ryuga; Jonette Boothman. Prometo dibujarlos (?)._

 _6) Los oficiales Manson, Bundy, y el doctor Shipman son personajes aleatorios. No tengo mucho interés en ponerles curro o sacarlos en otras ocasiones futuras. Quién sabe. Si los apellidos les dan una pizca extraña es coincidencia._

 _7) Vice City Shoreside es un área totalmente nueva que en la Vice City que no se conoce en el universo 3D de Rockstar no aparece. Barrief Reef Avenue es la avenida principal de esta parte de la ciudad. La creé como la costa del estado de Florida que corresponde a Vice Dade County, también condado que no existe en los juegos de Rockstar Games y está basado en el condado de Miami en la vida real._

 _8) La Suprema Corte de Justicia de Vice City, la Penitenciaría de Vice City, el Reformatorio Femenil Delphine LaLaurie, y la Penitenciaría de Cottommouth son sitios que inventé ya que no existen en los juegos. Lo mismo con el Departamento de Corrección y Rehabilitación de Vice City (o VCCRD, por sus siglas en inglés). Próximamente si subo a internet un mapa de Vice City según este fanfic, señalaré los sitios importantes o mencionados en el fanfic con el paso del tiempo en el mapa._

 _9) Las estaciones de radio y canciones que aparecen en esta introducción las mencionaré por orden de aparición: Sabor Caribe (estación sustituta de Radio Espantoso, que aparece en los videojuegos); FLASH FM, la canción es "Hollaback Girl", de Gwen Stefani; V-ROCK, y la canción es "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers._

 _8) Rolex Oyster Perpetual es un modelo de la famosa marca de relojes Rolex._

 _9) En la tercera escena N.E. Peyton menciona dos cosas: la lista CDS y una pandilla de mexicanos que fue desmantelada en los años ochenta. Las primeras siglas significan "Controlled Dangerous Substances" y se refiere a las listas que usualmente usan los gobiernos estatales de Estados Unidos para clasificar cualquier sustancia ilegal, dependiendo de qué tan peligrosas sean, su precio, etc. La segunda cosa se refiere a Los Cholos, una organización criminal mexicana que apareció en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y que fue desmantelada en el mismo juego._

 _10) Banshee, Patriot y Comet son modelos que aparecen en los juegos de Grand Theft Auto. Tanto en el Universo 3D como en el universo HD (donde están GTA IV, sus spin-offs, GTA Chinatown Wars y GTA V)_

 _11) Walt Whitman Street es una calle que no existe en el Vice City de los videojuegos, y Lincoln Beach es un barrio que yo inventé. Hago hincapié en la Nota 8: lo mostraré en el mapa a su tiempo. Detalles del barco que Madoka y Tatsuya ven serán dados en el futuro._

 _12) Talco, polvo y Blancanieves son slangs comunes para nombrar a la cocaína. Snowflame, en cambio, es un villano colombiano de DC Comics que aparece en New Guardians ... su poder lo tiene gracias a susodicha droga._

 _13) Lilo & Stitch se produjo en el estudio de Walt Disney Pictures de Orlando, Florida. Y la pizza hawaiiana en realidad fue inventada en Canadá. Jonette cree erróneamente que ambas cosas son hawaiianas._

 _14) El Río Vice también es inventado y aparecerá en el mapa._

 _15) Slugsville, Hialeah y Coral Glabes son barrios de Vice City Shoreside._

 _16) Me disculpo por el exceso de notas. La próxima vez prometo usar menos._

* * *

Si presentan dudas y demás, no olviden comentarlo en la caja de reviews. Me llevo tanto hacer esto; pero de verdad espero saber qué les parece. El Capítulo 1 vendrá pronto y espero que este proyecto no solo signifique mi regreso como fanficker por encargo, sino que me anime con otros trabajos que tengo en mente. Y haga mejorar mi prosa… LOL sí, claro (?).

Nos vemos en el primer capítulo. Hasta entonces.


End file.
